Damon's Very Awesome I Can Prove Stefan Wrong Bet
by CullenGirl1901
Summary: Damon made a bet with Stefan that he could make Bella fall in love with him and out of love with Edward. Let's just say a lot will happen in this crazy mixed up trip to Forks, Washington.
1. Sparkly Vampires, really Damon?

**So I thought I could write a crossover. With a super long title. XD That will have to change or something but UNTIL then. That's what it is. Just a note: the Vampire Diaries is a mash up of details from the first 4 books and the TV show up until season 2 episode 16. But there's not that much you have to worry about there.**

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

"Damon are you...reading?" Stefan asked as he came into the room.

"No just holding this book for dramatic effect what does it look like?" I asked.

"It looks like you're up to something. What else?" Stefan ran over and took the book from me. Damn it! Ever since he's been controlling his need for human blood he's been harder to run away from.

"Breaking Dawn?" Stefan read the title of the book. "Really Damon? The sparkly vampires? Why?"

"I don't know it's just interesting now give me it back." I got up and snatched the book back. "Besides I want to see what people are saying about the vampires of the generation they are pretty much clueless."

"I guess so but these are the worst vampires of all."

"Says the man who hunted bunnies. You could relate to the Cullens in that department."

"We're not the same type of vampire Damon I don't think it works like that."

"Look if you aren't going to be nice then you can leave. Isn't Elena coming over or something?" I sat down and opened my book again.

"Yeah she is. Maybe you can talk to her about the Twilight Saga, she's read the books too but she doesn't like them."

"Stefan just leave before I kill your blood supply."

"You wouldn't kill Elena. You know that would kill you as much as it would kill me because you love her."

"Shut up Stefan."

Thankfully he gave up and went to meet Elena at the door. I don't understand how Elena can stand Stefan sucking on her like his own personal drink machine. I mean at least when I do it I take care of my victims. Stefan's selfish he just takes and takes from Elena and he never gives. If Elena was mine I'd...let's not get into that.

"Hey Damon," Elena smiled as she sat down beside me and Stefan went to get her a drink. Or leave us alone so Elena could make fun of me.

"Hi Elena." I smiled. "So what do I owe to thee on this fine day?"

"Nothing. I was just making sure Stefan had packed."

"For what?" I asked setting my book down.

"Our trip."

"We're going to Forks. Just to check if there really are vampires there. You should come. Considering you have that new obsession and everything." Stefan said coming in and sitting next to Elena.

"Ooh you're a Twihard. So Team Edward or Team Jacob?" Elena laughed.

"Shut up! And for your information I happen to be Team Damon. I could get Bella faster than Edward can hunt a mountain lion."

"You really think that?"

"Yeah I think so. In fact I'll prove it to you. If they exist and we go there I will get Bella to fall in love with me."

"This should be interesting. So Damon you're coming?" Stefan asked.

"Where have you been? I just said I would. I will get Bella Swan to love me. Besides I need a new girl since Katherine turned out to be a slut who only went for you if you were part of her plan."

"We'll see." Elena said sipping her water gracefully keeping her eyes on me. I think she thinks I can't do this which is funny because I so can.

All I have to do is compell her and bam she's mine forever.

That is if she exists.

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile in Forks*<p>

Alice's POV

"YES!" I squealed in excitement.

"Alice please don't." Edward begged.

"Sorry but I just had the best vision ever!"

"What?"

"Damon and Stefan Salvatore are coming to Forks!"

"Salvatore? As in The Vampire Diaries?"

"Yes!"

"Aren't they fictional?"

"They could say the same thing about us you know. If they come they have to stay here. They'll cause trouble for us if they interact with humans."

"How so?"

"Edward!" I slapped his arm. "Didn't you read the books I bought everyone last year? Ugh! This moment is exactly why you were supposed to. The Vampire Diaries vampires are SO much different than us. Like a whole other species of vampire so don't expect them to be like us. I'll explain later. I just have to tell everyone else. But to save me the bother of filling you in I'd appreciate if you would start reading." I handed him the book called 'the Awakening' and rushed off.

The Salvatores are coming to town!

* * *

><p>*Back in Fell's Church*<p>

Stefan's POV

"Elena do you really think Damon could get Bella to fall in love with him?" I asked as we loaded up the car.

"I don't know but like you said it should be interesting. Besides isn't it better for him to be obsessing over her than me or Katherine?" Elena got into the car.

"I guess so. I just hope he behaves himself."

"If he doesn't he's not with us okay? We'll be in another vampire's town it's their problem if Damon screws up."

"I guess it would have to be. When we're on holiday we do tend to blame the residing vampires. So we're banned from pretty much every city a vampire lives."

"Damon?"

I nodded and we waited in the car for Damon to come out. As we waited I got a text.

**From: unknown number**

**Hey,**

**Just a warning that you better keep Damon UNDER CONTROL on this little trip of yours. I don't want him messing up what we have here. We just had a new addition to our family and if Damon gives her any life scarring memories you will have ME to deal with.**

**Much love,**

**That girl you'll thank later.**

"That's weird."

"What?"

"Someone just threatened me that if Damon screws up we'll be very sorry. Does falling in love with a human count?"

"Who knows? Speaking of the Demon."

I turned to see Damon walking out of the house covered head to toe in glitter and he waved before running at full speed to the car.

"Did you stop at the glitter factory?" I asked as we drove to the airport.

"What are you talking about Stefan? I just want to fit in. The vampires there sparkle in the sun and so I think I should too."

"I thought you didn't believe in all of that." Elena looked back at him.

"Ah well I thought I would see how the sparkle thing works and I wanna know if this ring protects them. Also if they are affected by vervain. They don't seem to have any weaknesses. But you never know so I brought some."

"You brought vervain?"

"Yep and Caroline."

"What?" Elena and I exclaimed.

"Hi hi!" Caroline appeared beside Damon.

"How?" Stefan asked.

"I was a fly on Damon's shoulder." Caroline laughed. "I like the transformation thing. It's cool! Oh and I hope you don't mind but I brought Bonnie and Meredith. They're meeting us at the airport."

"What is this?"

"Oh come on Stefan." Elena smiled. "I think Caroline was right to invite the girls. While you and Damon check out the vampires us girls can have fun like old times."

"Yeah that's the spirit!" Caroline smiled.

"Well I guess Damon and I should...bond or something. I hope you guys have fun."

"Aw Stefan. You knew when Damon was invited this wasn't just gonna be our little vacation. As long as you're home at night with me everything will be okay." Elena kissed my cheek.

"Ew you guys are too mushy." Damon complained.

"Deal with it. If you wanna come then you have to put up with the mushy stuff. This was supposed to be Elena and my holiday." I pulled the car off to the side of the road to kiss her properly.

"Alright." Suddenly Elena and I were being pulled from the car and were put in the back and Damon and Caroline were in the front.

"If you guys are gonna do that I'm driving." Caroline stated starting the car again.

* * *

><p>*In Forks*<p>

Rosalie's POV

"The Salvatore's are coming?" I asked. Okay so I don't see why Alice making a big deal for all I knew they were fictional.

"Yes! Oh and I know you think they're fictional but they aren't because if they were wouldn't that mean that we were too?" Alice replied.

"You have a point..."

"Come on everyone! I want to greet them at the airport!" Alice yelled as everyone descended down the stairs.

I don't know what she sees in the Salvatores anyway. I wonder if it's because they don't sparkle. Anyway no one was going to argue with Alice unless they wanted to be punished by the pixie. I guess we're going to have to be nice to the visitors...

"Make sure that you treat them like you'd treat any other coven. Don't ask lots of questions unless they ask you first and don't lie about anything. I think they can tell when you're lying. Just...follow my lead when we get there okay?" Alice said as she filed everyone out and into the cars.

I hope the Salvatores are everything they're cracked up to be because Alice is driving me crazy!

* * *

><p><strong>...I...have no words. Other than if you did just read that let me know how that worked out for you because I am not good with crossovers. Well I wouldn't know because I haven't done one before but seriously let me know what you think about this.<strong>

**Feedback is so important to me!**

**I hope I can do The Vampire Diaries justice this is my first attempt at writing it...so...REVIEW and the next chapter will come really soon!**

**xx**


	2. Random Friendly Strangers Welcome You

**Hey! Thanks for all the response I was a bit surprised by it but I totally am grateful you like my story. Here's the next chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>Elena's POV<p>

The plane over to Forks was crazy. I spent most of the time moving around from Stefan to Caroline, Bonnie and Meredith and to Damon. They all wanted me and sometimes I wished I had Katherine around to help me keep them all entertained. The reason they all wanted me is because they refused to socialize with each other.

Stefan needed me because it was our little trip to begin with, the girls wanted me because they are my friends how could they not? And Damon...well Damon was just being demanding and I knew if I didn't speak to him no one would so I had to tend to him in case he did anything bad.

"Elena?"

I groaned. _What now? _They can't all want me again. A girl needs a break! I yawned and stretched having been woken up from a nap I had managed to sneak in before we landed.

"Sorry to wake you but I just wanted to let you know we've landed come on before they take off again." Stefan lifted me up into his arms when I didn't move.

"Hmm...Stefan..." I muttered still half asleep.

"It's okay I realize we've been running you ragged all over the plane just rest now we'll check into a hotel and we'll start fresh tomorrow."

He kissed the top of my head and I vaguely registered being carried by Stefan bridal-style off the plane, through security even if the security men did insist that I stand to go through the metal detectors, to baggage claim and then just when we were about to leave the airport I heard a voice.

"Stefan, Damon over here!" A high pitched voice screeched. I didn't recognize the tone and from the way Stefan tensed up I guess he didn't either. I tied to wriggle out of his hold but he held me close, I realized fighting him was stupid so I just opened my eyes and turned my head towards the voice.

As we moved towards the voice I saw eight pale skinned, beautiful people standing with a big glittery sign reading 'Welcome Salvatore brothers!' I had to strain to see the tiny writing near the bottom 'oh and Elena, Caroline, Meredith and Bonnie we welcome you too'. That's nice...kind of but who the hell were these people.

"Do you know them?" I whispered. Stefan kept walking towards them and shook his head. "Then why are going towards them?"

"Because I have to find out what they know about us, it's not every day you get eight strangers holding a big banner welcoming you to their town." Stefan looked around at Bonnie, Meredith, Caroline and Damon who were also walking towards the strange people; I noticed they were all behind Stefan like he was going to protect them. Damon was the only one with a big grin on his face waving..._he _knew them?

Once we had reached the strangely stunning looking people Stefan set me down after urging him to since we started walking towards the strangers. We stood in shock as the littlest girl who had called us over started jumping up in down with delight and then went around and hugged all of us.

"Oh I'm sorry I just really LOVE you guys!" The girl smiled widely. "Let me introduce us, we're the Cullens!"

"I KNEW IT!" Damon exclaimed. "So you ARE real!"

"And you are too!" The girl was about to introduce her family properly when Damon stopped her.

"Back it up, I got this." Damon looked at all of them intently and then spoke. "You're Alice," he indicated to the spiky-haired, pixie looking, small girl who had the high pitched voice who was annoying me, "then Jasper," he pointed to the tall blond who was standing a little closer to Alice than the rest of the Cullens, "then Rosalie," he pointed to the gorgeous blonde supermodel type girl, "then Emmett," he pointed to the big buff brawny guy next to Rosalie, "then Bella," he pointed to the medium-height brown haired girl with red eyes I noted she was the only one with red eyes and the rest had gold eyes, "then Edward," he pointed to the boy beside Bella who looked a lot like Stefan, "then Esme," he pointed the caramel haired bright eyed woman, "and last but not least Carlisle." He stopped pointing and nodded towards the blonde haired man at the end of the line who was surprised. I guess he didn't know how Damon knew him either.

Alice's POV

I looked at Damon in awe, either he has some new psychic ability that isn't in the books or he is a big stalker because there is no way that a normal person would know that much about us. Also what the hell did he mean "_so you ARE real!"_?

"How do you know about us?" Edward spoke.

"I could ask you the same about me," Damon challenged.

"So which is which?" Rosalie asked.

Damon was about to start but I did first. "Back it up, _I _got _this_." I mimicked his voice from earlier. "That," I pointed to Damon, "Is Damon Salvatore, dark hair, green eyes and that sexy black leather jacket make him like the hottest vampire to walk the earth – oh bar Jasper, then Stefan Salvatore who is like totally Edward's doppelganger, the beautiful Elena Gilbert who has brown hair and brown eyes...from what I can tell she's human...then Meredith Sulez, olive complexion, dark eyes, heavy black lashes, and loose black hair it makes her the older, more serious one who is engaged to Alaric Saltzman also human, then Bonnie McCullough, the witch, black hair, dark eyes, cute concentration face and she is fierce when she's set her mind to something, then last but not least Caroline Forbes, a vampire, like Rosalie, a beautiful blonde who is a tiny bit clueless and has amazing style."

"I am _not _clueless." Rosalie and Caroline said in unison giving me the exact same bitchy glare.

"Yeah okay..." There was a silence while we all just stared at each other. Obviously there was explaining needed as to why Damon knew who we were and by the look on Damon's face we needed to explain how we knew about them.

Caroline's POV

...how does that little person know about us? Wait...how does she even know _I'm _a vampire and Bonnie's a witch and Meredith's engaged and that Damon and Stefan were also vampires and what the hell did she mean '_from what I can tell she's human_' when she was talking about Elena. I need answers.

I stepped forward to _Alice _and compelled her. "Tell me what you know!" I demanded. Nothing happened. She just stared blankly at me.

"What's up with your eyes?" Alice asked. "The pupils are like dilating and then shrinking back to normal size what the hell is that?"

"Compulsion," Bella whispered.

"How do you know?" Alice and I asked at the same time. I have got to stop doing that with people.

"There's a TV show..." Bella looked at me when she spoke.

"TV show? That doesn't explain why I can't compel you." I turned to Alice again.

"Caroline you have to be an Original to compel other vampires; I think that includes other _species _of vampires." Damon explained.

"What?" Everyone said staring at Damon. I think the Cullens undercover was just blown. Of course _I _knew exactly what was going on I've read the books I showed Damon them I was all ready for meeting these people...until I found out they knew as much about me as I did them.

Everyone looked like they wanted to speak at once but then Carlisle stepped in. "Before you speak let's get home. You are all welcome to stay with us while you're here. Perhaps then Alice and Damon can tell us what is going considering they know the most."

Everyone agreed and soon we were going to the Cullens house. They sure had a lot of cars. I liked them. I rode with Rosalie, Alice, Bonnie and Meredith in a yellow Porsche. It was a pretty silent drive but I knew something was up.

"I know you," I said suddenly.

"What?" Rosalie turned around from the front to look at me.

"I know you, I know everything about you. All of your family. I just can't believe you're real."

"What is she talking about?" Rosalie glared at Alice.

"...nothing let's just go home where we can all sort this out logically and calmly." Alice muttered.

"Well I was just trying to make conversation my bad. I just wish I knew what was going on like how you know so much about us."

"I could say the same thing about you." Rosalie said.

Edward's POV

Three hours, a cup of coffee, dinner and a hunting trip later everyone knew everything about everyone...or so we think. Vampires are sneaky and so are other mythical creatures, humans on the other hand can be like open books but only sometimes. Elena and Meredith are smart girls and wouldn't tell us any more than we needed to know the same with the rest of them.

Not that we shared that much either you know, after we practically gagged Alice if she tried to spill our life stories out to these people who probably didn't care.

What I found out is that Elena and Stefan are a couple and drink each others' blood as a sign of affection and love, Damon is jealous of Stefan because he loves Elena as well, both Damon and Stefan are from the 1800s Renaissance Italy, they killed each other because they thought the love of their lives Katherine A.K.A Katerina Patrova had killed herself but she really didn't and so Stefan and Damon are vampires because Katherine changed them both because she wanted them to be all together in this weird love triangle thing but that didn't work and that's why Katherine committed suicide – but she really didn't. Complicated I know and there's even more than that, that I couldn't even begin to explain anyway Bonnie is a witch descendent from her ancestors who were Salem witches which is so cool, she even showed us some of her powers, Caroline is a vampire because Katherine changed her as part of her plan because she never really died and wanted to cause even more trouble for Damon and Stefan and Elena is human because Stefan doesn't want to change her and Elena is actually happy staying human.

I wish Elena and Bella had met sooner maybe Elena could have helped me stop Bella from deciding she wanted to become a vampire but technically it's my fault she's a vampire right now because I almost killed her with our baby which Elena and crew do NOT know about.

Here's what they know about us: we're vegetarian vampires that means we don't feed on humans which Stefan gets but Damon doesn't, we are the largest coven of our vampire kind, this too was hard for Damon and co. to grip and so was just about everything else we told them about our vampire lives.

It is hard to understand how we sparkle in the sun and all that and it's even hard for me to understand how Damon, Stefan and Caroline are protected from dying in the sun with special rings set with lapis lazuli I mean I guess the witch spell that's put on it helps but I think it's stupid.

Anyway we told them about our vampire style and we told them about why we were changed and how Carlisle is a doctor always wanting to find out new things we told them everything except that Bella and I have a half-human half-vampire hybrid child and that she is imprinted on by a wolf and about anything else containing the wolf pack.

If that wasn't an informational evening I don't know what was. I do find it interesting that as long as Stefan, Damon and Caroline have blood in their systems everything works perfectly normal with them while we aren't even human any more. I miss that much.

Oh damn they have me wishing I was a Fell's Church vampire instead of a sparkly one. We don't have a name for Damon, Stefan and Caroline yet but we need one. Sparkling is just annoying and we don't appreciate being called sparkly vampires!

"But that's what you are!" Damon kept insisting. "Just stating facts."

"Oh my God," Rosalie announced. "He sounds like Emmett we HAVE to do something!"

"I am nothing like Emmett! You don't know me!"

"Yes I do!"

"No you don't! That is fictional!"

"How come it was right about all those things you told us today?"

"Because it is totally based on me but that doesn't mean you know everything about me!"

"It does!"

"Doesn't!"

"DOES!"

"DOES NOT!"

"STOP FIGHTING." Esme yelled. Everyone was silent. "It's late we can continue debating and things later but our guests actually need to sleep we've learnt they aren't like us so let's just get some rest and continue debating in the morning. I am NOT in the mood to be bothered by this now that's why I am breaking it up."

No one had to think twice before starting to go upstairs to their rooms. I think separation from the other vampires would be good I know Bella is having a hard time grasping what is going on and so am I, as we headed back to the cottage we started discussing how they were different from us. It was an interesting debate and then suddenly we had a goal for the night: read the Vampire Diaries.

* * *

><p><strong>I understand if the changing of POV is annoying if you don't like it I could change it to 3rd person but don't worry the random POV changing will stop after these first few chapters because then it'll really focus on the main thing.<strong>

**I hope you like it and understand what's going on and if the paragraph where Edward explains about Elena, Damon and Stefan doesn't make any sense don't worry because if you've read the books or seen the TV show you'd know what I was talking about. :P**

**More on the way soon! :D I have a feeling this story is gonna be great!**

**Review ... or I will compel you to anyway! o.o**

**xx**


	3. Books

**Okay I am gonna change what I said at the very beginning details from the Vampire Diaries go up to the current episode that has aired so right now it would be Season 2 Episode 18 it just means details from the last episode I see so that means every Friday I will have seen the next episode and I am currently making my way through the books about 3/4 of the way through the Return - Nightfall but I don't think I will bring those details into it. So you don't have that much to worry about. **

**One last thing then you can read thanks for all the support you guys are making me believe I did make the right choice in writing this crossover :)**

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

As Esme sent us up to bed we didn't sleep we talked a bit about my bet. Then we did sleep. But our bet is serious.

"Okay Elena I guess you need to make up the rules of the bet because I can't make up my own rules and you know Bella exists so come on what do I have to do?"

"Okay," Elena sat up. "You have to make Bella fall in love with you and out of love with Edward and it'll be hard because she's smitten and you can't compel her. So good luck. You can only use your basic knowledge and you need to make sure she actually says the words 'I love you' we'll be on the look out to monitor how you're doing and NO WINGMEN!"

"Please like I'd ever need a wingman I am a sex God. Besides it's not like any of the guys here would be a help."

"She might not fall for your charm." Stefan sat up too. "Maybe sparkly vampires don't like other vampires' charm."

"I beg to differ. Their charm works on Caroline so ours should work on them." Elena pointed to Caroline in the bed on the far side of the room. She was muttering to Bonnie and Meredith about Emmett. Oh God. That won't end well. We're breakable as opposed to Rosalie. I mean Emmett and Rosalie have _smashed _houses together that's like...hardcore.

"Awesome so I can do this. Compulsion or not. Meanwhile can someone go to Carlisle and find out if they can use rings like ours to stop them from sparkling in the sun and if vervain hurts them."

"I can do that!" Caroline spoke up. "Well actually any of us girls can do the ring thing we can check that out with any Cullen and same with the vervain but if you want Carlisle to get all technical with it best give it to Stefan."

"Awesome so we have this trip planned out for us. Good night. Oh and remind me to stop by the local blood bank we need some blood if we're staying a while."

"Okay. Um..." Caroline muttered.

"What Caroline?" I sighed.

"Don't sigh exasperatedly at me! I was just wondering if they are listening to us. You know we have super hearing they have super hearing..."

Everyone went silent as Stefan, Caroline and I listened for sound downstairs.

"Probably I mean they can't really be that silent unless they are listening to us." I said after a moment. "Okay now can we please sleep now? I am tired."

"Fine Damon. Good night."

(***)

Bella's POV

that night Edward and I lay in bed discussing the new vampires. Edward decided we wouldn't be able to finish all the books in one night so we decided just to talk through what we knew already.

"Do you think they know about Renesmee?" Edward asked.

"How am I supposed to know? We don't even know what their source of information is."

"Yeah but Bella what if they know?"

"I don't know. Why didn't we tell them in the first place?"

"Because they might think we're freaks or something."

"We're vampires how much more of a freak can we be?"

"Bella don't say that...I just don't want them judging our daughter and her choice of life partner."

"Yeah I know they don't treat werewolves lightly and we don't know how they'll react to our werewolves."

"What is the deal with the witches?"

"That would take us forever why don't you just read like the rest of us?"

"Because I am not going to be sucked into a vampire obsession!"

"You have a vampire obsession, with me!"

"Oh Bella...I don't see you as a vampire. I see you as the woman I love who has given me a child I never thought was possible to have. Not a vampire."

"You're distracting me..."

"Yep."

He leaned into kiss me and a threw a pillow at his head before lying down to sleep. I knew we couldn't sleep but I liked to just lay there and day dream or night dream whatever people do at night when they don't sleep.

(***)

Damon's POV

The next morning I woke up to the smell of breakfast. Not just some interesting blood but real food too. Hmm...The Cullens' don't eat how do they know we eat? I don't think we told them.

As soon as I had taken courtesy and woken everyone up we went downstairs.

"Mmm," Caroline sniffed the air. "Nothing like a good human for breakfast..."

As we turned the corner to the kitchen we saw two people sitting at the table eating. Well hello Jacob and Renesmee, I guessed as I took a seat beside Renesmee. So you're the one with the bitter sweet blood. Suddenly I was thrown back against a wall as Edward shot me a glance.

Damn mind reader. Shit maybe he knows my plan.

"Look Eddie I wasn't trying to eat your daughter you can relax." I stood up and brushed some plaster off of my clothes as Esme walked in with breakfast trays.

"Edward!" Esme yelled. "How many times have I told you it's rude to throw guests into Walls?"

"Um never?" Edward sat down beside Renesmee and Bella sat on her other side. Talk about overprotective. Like Stefan in some ways.

"Well I am telling you now. These vampires aren't like us they have proper flesh and it's not marble like ours. Now apologise."

"I don't think I should Esme. He was thinking about eating my daughter, so was Caroline." he eyed us both.

"Look I am sorry but I have been on a plane full of people and through an airport full of more people and I wasn't allowed to eat any of them! And now there are two people right here and I can't eat them either? Well what can I eat?" Caroline burst. "And no Stefan I am not hunting bunnies."

"Caroline relax." I said. "We'll stop buy the blood bank or something later right now try eating some food to take the edge off."

"I can't because I don't know what'll happen if I don't have blood to digest it!"

"Caroline stop it! You'll be fine trust me!" I took hold of her shoulders and tried compelling her. I know only Originals could compel other vampires but there was no harm in trying.

"Don't try and compel me!" Caroline shook me off and slapped me across the face. Bitch.

"How about Bella, Rose and I take Caroline shopping?" Alice suggested.

Oh thank God for tiny pixie. She must've guessed that this would get worse.

"Okay fine. But if shortie and blondie don't get me fed before we go then I will eat the next person I see." Caroline stormed out Alice, Rosalie and Bella in tow.

"So..." Esme said shaking her head and placing the trays down in front of Elena, Bonnie and Meredith. "I wasn't sure if you could eat," Esme turned to Stefan and me, "but I can make you something if you are hungry."

"We're fine." Stefan replied sitting next to Elena.

"Okay well if you need anything let me know. Jacob sit up right." Esme went back into the kitchen.

"How do you know about Renesmee?" Edward snapped after Esme was gone.

"What do you mean how do I know?" I asked sitting in the only empty place between Bonnie and Jacob.

"I mean how do you know about her we didn't tell you and how did you know about us before you'd even met us."

"One sec," I ran to my room and picked up Breaking Dawn and threw it at Edward before I took my place. "That's how I know."

Edward examined the book reading the blurb and glancing through it. "That's impossible..." Edward tossed the book back at me. "It has everything. My wedding, the honeymoon, Bella pregnancy, the Volturi...that's crazy..."

"So how do you know about us?" I asked breaking Edward's trance.

"Books like the same as how you know about me..." Edward stood up and walked away still muttering words like impossible.

"Books?" Elena exclaimed. "That's how everyone knows each other? Oh my God that's so stupid. And not normal if we ever meet regular people I vote we say we met online."

"It may be stupid but it's real." Stefan said thinking. "I mean we all thought we were fictional that's kind of a shocker when you find out supposedly fictional vampires turn out to be real."

"Yeah..." We all sat in silence for a while. Taking in the fact we are supposed to be fictional book characters.

Bella's POV

"Why did you guys drag me?" I complained as we took Caroline to hunt.

"I told you I am not hunting bunnies!" Caroline shrieked again.

"RELAX!" Rosalie yelled. "Caroline shut up we are going to Carlisle at the hospital maybe he can give us a blood bag on the lone and Bella just suck it up."

"That's nice. She gets treated like a freaking queen and I just get told to 'suck it up' is it a blonde thing? Do all you guys treat each other a certain way?" I asked.

"Just stop being so pissy okay?" Alice requested.

"Fine..." I sighed. Anywhere but here I thought. Edward can you hear me? I sent out my thought. I felt a little stupid. After a while and no sign that Edward was going to save me a gave up. Then I got a call.

"Edward! You're gonna save me!" I smiled.

"What? No I need to talk to you can you come home?"

"YES!" I walked away from Alice, Rosalie and Caroline and made my way to the car park.

"Okay I'll come get you don't say anything to the girls."

"Too late," Alice spoke into the phone as she grabbed it off me. "Edward what are you playing at? I see you going off to kill Damon what the he'll is going on?"

I waited until Alice was done screaming at Edward and handed me the phone back. "You are not leaving I will get Bonnie on your ass if that is what it takes." Alice smiled and walked away.

"Edward what's going on?" I started after Alice was gone.

"They know."

"What? If you are trying to do the horror movie thing it's not working."

"I wasn't look Damon knows everything about this actually Caroline, Elena and Damon all know everything."

"How is that possible?"

"The same way we know about them. Books. Can you go to a bookstore?"

"I'm halfway there."

"Okay then look for a book called Twilight."

"Yep it's here..." I picked it up and looked at the back.

_About three things I was absolutely positive._  
><em>First, Edward was a vampire.<em>  
><em>Second there was a part of him - and I didn't know how dominant that part could be - that thirsted for my blood.<em>  
><em>And third I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.<em>

"Bella?"

"But...I-I said thought that...I-I wrote it down in my journal I-I..."

"Bella?"

I set the book down and stormed off to find Rosalie she is dead. She thinks it's okay to sell off someone's diary to make money? Hell no! I knew it wasn't Alice but I became mad at her too because she didn't stop Rosalie.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you."

Damon's POV

"Get out of my way Damon!" Bella yelled and tried to step around me.

"Bella I really don't think you should..." I sighed as I followed Bella through the shops trying to find the girls who wouldn't be found because I sent them away.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" Bella shrieked as we got in the yellow Ferrari I had borrowed from the car dealership.

"I sent them away because I knew you'd freak out."

"You are psychic? They didn't put that in your books."

"No I am not! Although I wish I was. Anyway why are you freaking out anyway?"

"Well what happens when people find out who we are? What if they find out vampires are real? Don't you worry about when people find out about you?"

"Yeah I do especially when you go around yelling like that! But it's fine because I know how to handle it. In Fell's Church they know about vampires well the council does and I am on that council so they don't suspect me or Stefan or any other vampires we've turned so it's fine!" Damon explained.

"For you, what if someone realises that our names are the same as the ones in the books?"

"Okay seriously stop freaking out. Humans are stupid they thought Miley Cyrus and Hannah Montana were two different people for 4 seasons and they will believe vampires are fictional for a whole lot longer than that so shut up!"

"Don't you tell me to shut up!"

"You're cute when you're mad."

"You know I know you say that to everyone to stop them from being mad at you but I'm still mad!"

"Yeah well calm down. I'm gonna take you to Seattle we'll have a nice meal and if you have any questions ask me then. Maybe that way you might be a little quieter."

"Fine. But we better be home by dark."

"Yeah sure whatever. Where's a good place to eat in Seattle?"

* * *

><p><strong>Yes you should hate me because I started writing this WAY back ages ago like the start of the month. I remember the weather was really good I was at school outside with my iPod...it was the day I went for that sex talk...DON'T ASK but if you follow Emmett Cullen's Sex Ed class you'd know all about it. :L Anyway I FINALLY decided to get that off my iPod and actually finish the chapter and I hope I did you some justice.<strong>

**Things have finally started to work. Damon and Bella have met and Edward's freaking out...well you know it's all good. :P**

**Don't know when I'll update again but I hope this will do for now. :)**

**REVIEW! Because if not Damon will get angry you know how he is...**

**xx**


	4. 50's Diners and More Vampires

**Hello! I know I would have updated sooner but my internet got messed up. :S It's fixed! Hope you like the chap!**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

"Yeah Edward I'm fine! Damon just wants a little tour of Seattle..." I reassured Edward on the phone, he called wanting to know if I was okay because I'd been gone so long and Damon had forced me to act like everything was normal. "Yes...uh huh...Look I know! Don't worry about me Edward I'm not as breakable anymore okay? ...yep...Okay bye Edward. I love you too."

"Oh thank God," Damon sighed. "He's almost as bad as Stefan."

"At least he cares about me." I said defensively and out my phone away. "Where are we?"

"First of all that was not caring that was full on ready to jump-into-bodyguard mode. Caring is checking in and accepting that you are going to Seattle with someone you thought was fictional."

"Fictional...yeah I wish you were. Now where are we?"

"I was getting to that. We are at Denny's Diner. A 50's replica diner. I made a few calls and was able to find this place. I know a few people who work here." Damon walked into the diner and I followed.

This place really was a replica just like I'd seen in movies. Red leather seats, those weird napkin dispensers, jukebox, neon signs, checkered tiling and waitresses in poodle skirts and rollerblades.

"Hello," Damon smiled at the first waitress we saw.

"Hi," The waitress smiled back clearly dazzled at the way Damon looked at her.

"Listen," Damon said controllingly, the waitress couldn't take her eyes off of him. "I need a table for me and my friend and make it a good one."

"Sure, follow me." The waitress led Damon and me to a booth by the front window in a trance-like state. As soon as she was gone to get us menus I interrogated Damon.

"What did you do to that girl?" I asked adjusting myself on the red leather chair.

"Nothing," Damon said innocently.

"Don't give me that she was full of life before you spoke to her."

"Oh _that, _I compelled her. Like you know that thing that Caroline tried to do to Alice but she failed. That's compelling. It comes in handy when you want something that you know you can't get with good looks and charm alone." Damon winked.

"Uh huh…"

The waitress came back and handed us menus and Damon ordered us a couple of milkshakes. When we were alone again Damon decided it was his turn to question me.

"Are you going to eat or what?" Damon asked. "Because I know you don't eat and you're not supposed to eat but if you want to keep up the charade of being human."

"Yeah I guess I will but please excuse me if I bring it back up in your car on the way home." I smirked.

"Then I'd make you clean it." He smiled and looked around. "I prefer the original thing I mean these replicas are just tacky."

"What did the real thing look like?"

"Well for one the music was actually 50's music, the waitresses were younger and everyone was dressed authentically." Damon eyed me disapprovingly.

I looked down at my jeggings and hoodie. And then I looked at Damon. "You didn't dress authentically either."

"Yes I did, leather was a big thing back then."

"Yeah but you just don't make leather work for you."

"That's a lie take it back!" Damon tried to compel me.

I just laughed. "You can't compel me remember?"

"Damn it!"

That's when the waitress came back and Damon ordered us a couple of burgers.

"Hmm." Damon ate a fry. "Some good cooking just like the good old days."

I stared at the food in front of me and almost turned my nose up in disgust. It has only been a year since I had become a vampire and I was already repulsed by food.

"What's the matter?" Damon asked after a while. "Not hungry?"

"It's just that I haven't eaten food for about a year now and so I just don't feel the same way about it like I used to." I replied quietly.

"Then suck it up and eat before someone notices and accuses you of being some anorexic freak."

"Fine," I reluctantly picked up the burger on my plate and took a bite.

"Chew," Damon instructed, waving his hand in a circling motion that people do when they want you to elaborate on something. I obeyed. "And swallow." I obeyed again. "See? That wasn't so bad."

"Shut up we're not the same. Not all of us can function like a normal human!" I accused.

"...I wonder if I can make you like me..." Damon wondered aloud.

"What? No I don't think it works that way because to kill me is to set me on fire and if you do that I can't really come back." I explained eating a fry. "But I don't know if that works both ways...if I bite you do you think I could make you like me?"

"I don't know but that seems more likely...we'll take it Carlisle."

"Or I could just bite you..." I smiled widely.

"You wouldn't. Besides if you _did _bite me and I _did _become like you you'd have to deal with me forever because I can't go back to Fell's Church looking like stone because I'm a hero in that town so people are bound to notice the change."

"Okay then...so why are you here?"

Damon's POV

Damn. This was not going the way I thought it would. I _thought _that I could take her to a nice place, eat a good meal and get to know each other and _maybe _a little bit of innocent flirting...but no.

This has turned into interrogation 101. And I did not sign up for this when I kidna- I mean took Bella out for a date.

"I'm here because Stefan and Elena were coming anyway and I decided to tag along as well as Elena's 'besties'. We didn't count on you being real but we decided to check it out anyway and of course Little Miss I-can-tell-the-future was already at the airport."

"Ah okay. See I remember Alice told us we were going to the airport it was weird and we went through all this fuss just to see _you_. Jeez for all the excitement going on it could've been the president for all I knew."

"What do you mean 'just to meet you'? I am a local hero from what you know about me so meeting me should have been a life changing experience."

"You're a dick did you know that?"

"Yes," I smiled politely and continued to eat and slurp my milkshake. "Now excuse me while I finish my meal in peace.

"I wish I could eat food like you." Bella sighed. "I mean now this just tastes like cardboard." Bella picked at her food.

"Well I'm sorry about that but you had to go a be sparkly vampire and not mostly human vampire." I smiled.

"Shut up this was my choice this is why I wanted."

"I know, relax."

After that Bella just stared at me in disgust while I finished my meal.

"Why are we still here?" Bella asked after we were finished. I had insisted staying here after eating to catch up with some friends.

"To meet with some people." I replied looking around.

"Who?"

"Us I presume."

I looked around and the tall blonde with a big smile on her face.

"Michelle!" I exclaimed and stood up to hug her.

"Damon!" Michelle hugged back. "You don't look a day over 150."

"Aww thanks and you don't look a day over 600 but who's counting?"

"Who's this?" Michelle looked past me and took a seat next to Bella.

"This is Bella Swan," I took my seat again and Michelle's friend, Mark sat beside me. "Bella's a vampire too."

"Really?" Mark looked at Bella closely. "She doesn't look like it."

"Not like us. I told you I was coming here to find another type of vampire and I did. Bella is a Twilight vampire."

"You mean from those books?" Michelle asked.

I nodded. "The very same."

"That's crazy. So tell me honey, you sparkle in the sun is that right?"

Bella's POV

More vampires. That's nice. I just wish they didn't have to look at me like I was some sort of freak. I may not be the same type of vampire as them but we are all still vampires there has to be some kind of law that we treat each other with respect.

I know it was wrong but I felt intimidated by Michelle. She's tall, blonde and if I didn't know better she could be a long lost sister of Rosalie. And Mark was also very handsome with his dark hair and eyes and he reminded me a little of Damon but I was still intimidated probably because I knew I was pretty now but these people were way more beautiful than I could ever imagine.

"Yeah...that's right. I...sparkle in sun." I hate saying that. I know it's something that I do but I don't want that to be my main characteristic.

"Interesting..." the one called Michelle smiled."Oh where are our manners? Bella I'm Michelle, I was born in the 1350's meaning I am 658 years old. This is my partner Mark, he's 497. Met him in New York when I was studying medicine."

"Nice to meet you." I smiled at both of them.

"Yeah I met Michelle down in Port Angeles one time when I was stalking Stefan and Lexi. Michelle was looking for a lifetime partner and thought I might have been the one. But obviously that didn't happen." Damon explained.

"Who's Lexi?"

"Stefan's best friend. Deceased now though..."

"Damon you didn't..." Michelle shook her head disapprovingly. "Why? Lexi was the shining light of hope that pulled Stefan through his hard times and that means nothing to you."

"Clearly not." Damon slurped on his second milkshake. "Anyway Michelle and I kept in touch after we met. She's probably the only vampire that I've kept in touch with like ever. Except for Katherine but she's a bitch so..."

"Katerina?" Mark asked Damon.

"The very same." Damon confirmed.

"Okay if you guys are about to bring up crazy psychotic bitch Katherine Pierce then I'd like to go home. I've heard enough about her." Michelle stood up to let me out of the booth.

"Wait Bella!" Damon followed me out of the diner. "Sorry it's just when you haven't seen your friends in over 200 years you start to miss them."

"Yeah I can't deal with that. I can barely grasp the fact Edward's 111." I got into the Ferrari.

"Oh okay...so we'll go home..."

Damon's POV

I turned the ignition on and headed to Forks. I didn't realise how much I missed Michelle and Mark until I saw them again so obviously my plan sort of failed.

My plan was to get Mark and Michelle to let me talk to their witch. Yes it is customary for every vampire family and such have a witch at hand or at least the lucky ones do.

I wanted to see if their witch could conjure up a spell to make Bella falling in love with me easier but once again I had my plans changed because now I have to take Bella home which is a shame because Michelle found a really powerful witch when travelling in California.

"So what did you think of my friends?" I asked.

"They were nice..." Bella replied staring out the window.

"Right...so we're going out again?" I sounded hopeful.

"Maybe...if Edward, Elena and Stefan come. We could triple date...if you get a date."

"Please I can get a date."

"Fine then two days from now we'll go out to a little place in Port Angeles. Edward and my treat." Bella sounded happy again.

"It's a date."

So Bella doesn't want to be alone with me...I can see why. I picked up a Vampire Diaries book once and I realised what I dick I sounded like. But this will be the best triple date Bella ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>Aww poor Damon. Nothing seems to be going right for him so far.<strong>

**Next chapter will be...I am not sure but I promise it'll be something good!**

**One more thing...exams are coming up first week of June so if you don't hear from me for a while I am revising or something...kay?**

**Review and...tell me who you're fave VD and/or Twilight character is and why!**

**xx**


	5. Why Compelling and Mind Reading are Epic

**Hi hi! I bring along with me a super long chap before my exams on Wednesday! Enjoy. :D**

* * *

><p>"So how was your day?" I asked the bunch of sad sacks sitting at the dining room table.<p>

"Boring," Elena complained. "Stefan doesn't like the rain very much so we stayed inside."

"Did you have fun on your kidnapping mission?" Caroline asked.

"Yes I did. That reminds me...Stefan and Elena you are triple dating on Friday night with Bella, Edward, me and whichever one of you ladies wants to join me." I smiled at Bonnie, Meredith and Caroline.

"Forget it, I'm engaged you creep!" Meredith protested.

"I'd rather sleep with Edward." Caroline smiled bleakly.

"I'm with Jeremy so you're out of luck here." Bonnie replied.

"Damn it, then I'll go out and compel someone before then." I looked around. "Where are the Cullens?"

"Hunting," Stefan replied. "They go every two weeks or so. They aren't as strong as us."

"Well they aren't as strong as _me _you know..."

"Actually you're both strong." Meredith interrupted. "They are as strong as you are different types of blood does not determine their strength like it does for you two. Different vampires, different rules. I thought you'd have learnt that by now."

"Then why do they have to feed so little?"

"Because they don't need as much blood as you do. You need all that blood to function normally because you can eat proper food and process it but that takes up blood. Besides no one _needs _as much blood as _you _do Damon I've seen you have at least one blood bag a day when you're lazy."

"Is that a crime Meredith? So I like my blood. Sue me." Bow I wished I didn't invite Elena's friends, they hate me and I hate them. I should have tagged along with Elena and Stefan as a crow and surprised them. "Anyway did you guys go to Carlisle with the ring and vervain?" I needed a subject change if the Cullens heard my eating habits they'd kick me out.

"Yes," Meredith replied. Ugh great don't the rest of the girls do anything? "They don't work."

"Explain, oh Great One." I blinked repeatedly at her trying to look interested.

"Well, vervain doesn't hurt the skin because they are stone and it can't enter their blood system because when it's eaten it'd just stay in their stomach and they can't be compelled by anyone. The ring doesn't work because there's some freaky scientific biological thing that makes the ring stop working. Even Carlisle couldn't explain it."

"I see..."

That's when the Cullens had returned. We excused ourselves from the dining table and went about our own things.

For me I started to think about where the best places would be for me to find a date for Friday night. It should be fun because it's a new town with fresh blood.

Elena's POV

"So you asked Damon on this date to make it a triple date? Why would you do that?" I asked Bella, cleaning up our dinner plates. Esme had prepared a lovely three course dinner for us before the Cullens left to go hunting.

"I know it's kind of stupid to invite him _anywhere _but I need to speak with him and I need witnesses if he tries to run off with me again. I hope you aren't upset about the change in plans." Bella looked at me anxiously.

"It's fine Bella. I just don't appreciate Damon's company very much. But I do understand you're reasons for doing this so I'll be there and so will Stefan." I looked over at Stefan who was at the end of the table with Renesmee. They were reading.

"He reminds me of Edward." Bella sighed dreamily watching the scene in front of us. "I can tell he's be a good father."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I don't think I'd be able to go through what you did. I don't even want to be a vampire."

"It was worth it. At least I can say I have survived the impossible but why wouldn't you want to be a vampire? I thought Stefan was 'the one'."

"He is but I don't to be a vampire. It just seems like a bore to live forever."

"Even for your one true love?" I could feel that Bella really wanted reassurance that her choice was the right one; or she really wanted me to become a vampire.

"Even so, Stefan understands and supports my decision. He knows I was never meant to get caught up in this. But because I love him I am part of all this vampire stuff. Does it bother me? Of course it does, but I will gladly go through it for Stefan and me to stay together." I smiled and took the dishes to the kitchen I did not want to have a 'why I should become a vampire' talk.

"Can I help you?" I turned to see Edward holding a towel.

"Um, sure...but I don't want you to feel like you have to..." _damn he and Stefan are so alike..._

"I know I find that hard to fathom and oddly annoying too." Edward laughed.

"I forgot you could read minds." I turned my back to him and started washing the dishes.

"Sometimes it can be a burden...so why are having a date in the first place? I have no idea what's going on."

"Of course you don't because Bella refuses to tell you until the last minute so you have to go. I do it with Stefan all the time."

"Can you tell me what this is about?"

"Weren't you eavesdropping?"

"No we only use our vampire senses for hunting; unlike Damon."

"Ah, the do-gooder." I watched as Edward moved gracefully as he put the dishes away. I started to wonder why the Cullens were always so polite and graceful when Damon...wasn't.

"There's not much explaining to do there." I jumped and glared at Edward as he chuckled quietly. "Damon and other vampires of his kind are that way because they are supposed to be. We, however were all designed the same. We all have similar traits I admit so do you're vampires but they aren't as obvious."

"Can you turn the mindreading off?" I asked after a minute.

"No, I wish I could but it's just something you get used to."

"I guess I wouldn't want to know what everyone was thinking all the time either."

"It's worse at the start when you don't know how to channel out the voices. For example, when I'm in school sometimes I have to put up with what this generation of teenagers think about and it really isn't much. They're pretty stupid."

I laughed. "Well thank you for answering my queries."

"My pleasure, now I must go before Stefan decides to adopt my child."

I laughed again hoping he wasn't serious. If Stefan did want to adopt a child he would have talked to me right?

(***)

The next day I woke to a peppy Alice sitting on the end of my bed. My first thought was 'why is she here?' but then looked around and Stefan and Damon were gone.

"Alice what did you do to Stefan and Damon?" I asked sitting up.

"Sent them away, word on the street is you're triple dating tomorrow night and I want to make sure you look amazing and since Bella won't co-operate anymore you are my project for today." Alice smiled brightly.

"Thanks but no thanks Alice I actually have dress sense." I was headed for the door when Alice stopped in front of me.

"Well then you are now my new shopping partner because yesterday Caroline and Rosalie went off together to do some blonde thing and of course Bella was kidnapped by Damon so..."

"Alice I really-"

"I'll pay! You can invite Bonnie and Meredith come on please come!"

"Fine but we're not going until _we're _ready, deal?"

"Deal!"

Damon's POV

I was more than happy to let Alice kick me out of our bedroom because I need some blood and a freshly compelled date.

Esme was night enough to serve Stefan and me breakfast with blood instead of juice.

"Stefan I know you don't like human blood so I tried to get animal blood but it didn't go very well," Esme wiped a drop of blood from the corner of her mouth, "so I hope a blood bag is okay."

"Its fine, I've been taking some human blood everyday to build up my strength." Stefan replied sitting down. Oh God it wasn't even noon yet and Stefan was already showing his hero act.

"Well that's good. I heard you need human blood to keep your strength, not like us."

"I know; it's hard to keep up with all this vampire information." I said taking my seat. "It took me a while to find out all about my kind, never mind yours."

"I know I find it quite a bother, I mean my family do know most if not all things about our kind but I doubt our list is anything compared to yours. Alice is saying things about you being able to fly and reading minds. It's really something amazing if you ask me." Esme looked at the clock on the wall. "Oh I have to go, we weren't really expecting visitors so I have to buy more food, and I normally just buy for Jacob. Then again that's still a lot...Just make sure to clean up when you're finished." Esme went off to get her purse and coat.

"I can see she's living life to the fullest." I rolled my eyes and started to eat my eggs.

"Maybe she is. I mean her dream in life was to become a mother and now she is so I don't see why she isn't living _her _life to the fullest." Stefan smiled taking a sip of his blood.

"Stefan, if you're going to be all happy and positive and crap I will be pissed because you're _too _positive. Spend time with Edward and become depressed for the day."

"I won't do that because this was supposed to be me and Elena's time alone and you and this messed up bet has ruined that so I have a right to be happy."

"Well then I'm out. Caroline can have this I'm going out to compel someone for tonight."

"Okay but you better not kill her when the night is over. It's a small town and when someone dies they take it seriously. Come to think of it...our town's the same..."

"Look Stefan don't worry about it, just worry about _your _date because she's going shopping with Alice." I got up and opened the window.

"Why should I be worried? Elena likes shopping."

"My bad, wrong human-in-love-with-a-vampire."

"Just get going I've had enough of you this morning."

I flashed a smile at Stefan and jumped out of the window transforming into a crow before I hit the ground.

Once in midair I cut above the forest and into the main town of Forks. I tried to think of where teenage girls would be at this time of day. It wasn't so easy because it was summer vacation and they weren't at school.

After I had circled the town twice I realized I'd have better luck in Port Angeles so I went there.

It took all of two minutes to find the best pick of girls for my date. I was listening out for people who knew Bella so I could charm her with similar interests.

That's when I see my lucky ladies. They were talking about Bella and why they hadn't seen her in a year since she went to university and they wanted to hang out with her over summer.

I flew down to the sidewalk a few blocks away from them and transformed back to myself. Then I 'accidently' bumped into the girls.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I bent down to pick up their shopping bags.

"No its fine we just weren't watching where we were going." The first girl said bending down to help me. She had brown hair, brown eyes, an olive skin tone and thin-rimmed glasses.

Once we were standing upright again I looked at the other girl. She was a bit smaller than the first one; she had a mass of light brown curls, green/blue eyes, and fair skin and was texting on a purple BlackBerry.

"So where are you ladies going?" I asked walking with them; keeping a hold of one of their shopping bags.

"None of your business creep. Come on Angela let's get away from this guy." The girl with the phone grabbed Angela's arm.

"But Jess! He seems nice and he's an older guy! Didn't you say you wanted a guy like that?" Angela insisted looking at me hopefully. Maybe I didn't have to compel anyone after all.

The girl with the phone looked me up and down. "I'm Jessica; it's nice to meet you." She held out her free hand and I kissed it softly.

"It's nice to meet you, both of you. I am Damon."

"Nice to meet you Damon. We were just about to grab brunch would you like to come?" Jessica said being really forward. I could tell I would like her. I smiled and nodded following them to a small café across the road.

Halfway through brunch I noticed I might have flirted with the wrong friend. Jessica never shut up; even when the food came she was saying things between bites. So I decided to do what I do best.

"Angela how about you go and get me another piece of French toast." I spoke to her directly and compelled her, although I could feel she would have gone without compulsion. "And take your time."

"Sure," Angela got up and walked away.

"Get me something too!" Jessica called after her, wiping some cream off the top of her latte and licking it off her fingers.

"So Jessica," I leaned over the table and took her hands in mind. "How close are you to Bella?" I knew Jessica and Angela from the books and what kind of people they were but a lot can change in a year. Maybe Jessica became nicer?

"I really don't like Bella and if you tell anyone I will kill you because everyone thinks I love her. When in fact I am super pissed at her for stealing the life I wanted to have. Yes, I wanted to be with Edward, marry him, have his babies and even become a vampire. Of course I know, I've stalked Edward ever since he came here and that means I followed him everywhere even on his dates with Bella. I'm just glad I couldn't get to the honeymoon but I heard there was broken headboards and everything it sounded like it was heaven to have Edward make love to you...anyway like I said I hate Bella she stole everything from me that I could ever want. Why do you ask?"

"Because I just did I heard you guys know Bella I just wanted to see how well. See, Bella and I are old friends and she asked me out this evening with a few other people but I can't go without a date..."

"Well you could take me, we'll make Bella jealous that she doesn't have you, make her dump Edward and it's a win win." Jessica said seductively.

"That was my plan at the start but unfortunately from what you just said it sounds like Edward would rather die his firey death than to be with you and I have to say I'd agree. I don't doubt that you'd make a lovely meal for me but being my date wouldn't be the best idea. You kind of remind me of Caroline and if I didn't know a mistake when I saw one I'd be as blind as you." I smiled and let go of Jessica's hand but kept my eyes locked on hers to compel her.

"You don't have a crush on me you find me absolutely repulsive. You'll demand to leave here once Angela comes back but whisper to her that I am the one for her. You will not have this obsessive thing for Edward, forget he's a vampire and be happy for Bella and her new life. Forget about me today you'll never see me again." The last part might have been a lie I knew that if I ever wanted a snack at the right temperature Jessica would be there but until then I didn't need her stalking me, or Edward.

Angela came back just after I had compelled Jessica. That's when I gave Jessica a look and she played her part perfectly so it was just me and Angela.

"How weird was it for Jessica to just storm out like that. I thought she really liked you." Angela said taking her seat.

"Yeah I guess it wasn't mean to be. Besides she's just not my type."

"Oh that's weird, here's your French toast."

"Thanks," I set the toast down to look at Angela if Jessica has turned into super stalker I wonder how Angela has changed. "So how close are you to Bella?"

"Bella? Oh we used to be best friends but then she went off to get married, have kids and go to university and she's just been so busy that she hasn't been able to hang out with me anymore and I miss that. I think I was one of her first friends before she met the Cullens ever since then she's been too involved with them and seems to have forgotten the rest of us."

"Really? Well how would you like to spend some time with her again?"

"That would be amazing!"

"That's all I needed to hear."

* * *

><p><strong>First of all I want to say thank God for classes before exams where all you do is revise. Especially Spanish because that is where I wrote most of this! We had Spanish orals and it took like 2 periods and I had mine fairly early and so I had some time. :)<strong>

**I actually had no intention for this to be as long as it turned out to be but I am glad it's long in a way. :P**

**Bare with me for about a week and we'll see how date night turns out to be with Bella, Edward, Stefan, Elena, Damon and...Angela.**

**Oh and thanks to XxDaAshersxX for helping me chose Angela over Jessica. :P**

**REVIEW with possibilities of what Damon might do to Angela before the big date.**

**xx**


	6. Date Night

**Hello! I wrote a hell of a lot FOREVER ago but I couldn't be bothered to type it up and when I did I had run out of ideas so I hope it's good and the continuity is good...**

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" I called out bringing Angela in with me. After compelling her to be <em>super <em>in love with me I took her shopping for something to wear and I found her so charming we spent the night together (with Jessica making a brief appearance if you know what I'm saying) and the whole of Friday together so it's about time to go on our date. I had to spend Friday with Angela to prep her. She has to know everything in my point of view because no doubt Stefan is gonna pull some crap and I need someone other than me on my side.

"Where have you been?" Stefan started looking from Angela to me like a pendulum. "I thought you had gone out on a killing spree."

"Hope I have just spent some time getting to know my date and might I say she is quite the charmer."

"Aw, Damon you are so sweet! I was swept off my feet by this guy from the first time I laid eyes on him."

"Who are you?" Ooh rude Stefan is showing his face.

"Angela?" We looked up to see Bella descending from the staircase.

She was wearing a sapphire blue staples dress that went down to her knees and had a ribbon tied around the waist. It was made of silk and shined in the light. Bella's hair was in soft curls going down her back and her makeup was simple but definatley there. It was simple but she looked stunning.

"Hey Bella! It's good to see you!" Angela ran up to hug Bella.

"Hey Angela...it's been a while. Um, what are you doing here?" Bella looked past Angela to me.

"Damon invited me. He said we were going on a triple date and I couldn't refuse! I would never pass up the opportunity to see you! It's been forever!"

"I see...what about Ben?" You don't think I asked Angela if she was single did you? Bella I am way ahead of you tonight.

"Oh that didn't last. He was too into college girls and left me. But it's okay because I have Damon!" Maybe I should have toned her excitement down a _little_.

"Oh so you and Damon are dating?"

"I wouldn't say that but I think we definatley have a summer love because I know Damon has to go home at the end of the summer."

"Yep, so come on love dove I need to introduce you to Elena and Edward!" I rushed to Angela's side and led her up the stairs.

Bella's POV

Angela. Damon got Angela. God I hope he doesn't kill her! After Damon and Angela had gone upstairs to find Elena, Edward appeared by my side.

"Bella you look breath taking." Edward smiled and kissed me softly.

"Momma looks pretty!" Renesmee announced coming through the door with Jacob.

"We just came to wish you a good time. And Renesmee wanted to see Bella all dressed up." Jacob smiled looking at the both of us. "Wow picture perfect just like your wedding day."

"Aw thanks Jake!" I gave him a hug and picked up Renesmee. "Now you're going to be good for Jacob right?"

"Always Momma, Jacob is the best!" Renesmee smiled as I got flashes of her and Jake playing at La Push beach with the rest of the wolf pack and their imprints.

"That's good to hear," I smiled and gave her a kiss and hug before giving her to Edward to say their goodbyes. "Is it bad that I'm nervous?" I asked sitting down beside Jacob.

"No I mean it's a date! Not even a normal you have two vampires and two humans and then you guys who are a whole other league of vampire so it's not normal and I didn't know people still went on triple dates. Plus I think you're at an advantage; I mean these people obviously like you and I'm sure that everything will be fine. If something was going to go wrong I'm sure Alice would have seen it."

"Thanks Jake," I knew he still cared about me even after the whole vampire thing and he's really happy with me because I am letting him see my daughter. I just hope this imprinting thing is true and it's not some made up thing for him to perv on my family.

"Aw what a cute family moment!" Damon interrupted. "We're not interrupting are we?" _Clearly not._

"No just saying goodbye to our bundle of joy." Edward replied kissing Renesmee's forehead.

"Well if you're done let's go!"

"Fine we're going," Edward gave Renesmee to Jacob and we were about to leave but Esme stopped us demanding to get some photos.

"Don't moan! You two never go on dates and when you do I never get photos so come on! And I'd really like a photo of the Salvatores and their guests anyway." Esme started. So we decided to stay and have some photos taken in case she broke out the embarrassing stories.

Damon's POV

It was so nice to get our picture taken. It felt like prom when you go to pick up your girlfriend and her parents make a whole big thing about it and have to get pictures and things it was just like that and it was really...sweet. I've never been to prom before but maybe I'll crash Stefan and Elena's just to see what the big deal is.

We took Edward and Bella's cars to the restaurant; guys in Edward's car and girls in Bella's. I just hoped I'd compelled Angela enough so that this goes my way.

"Why do I have to be in the back? I'm the oldest brother, actually I should be driving! You're both seventeen therefore reckless drivers." I complained.

"My car, my rules, my planned date, my town. Do you see a pattern?" Edward asked.

"Yeah I get it, you're selfish." I sat back and watched the streetlights flash by.

"No I am saying my family and I only have one more year to live here and then we're back to packing up and moving away and so I'd very much appreciate it if while you're here you won't do anything to fuck up the life I have here. Understood?"

"Wow I didn't know you swore."

"I try not to but every once in a while someone like you comes along and things change."

"I know the feeling," Stefan agreed.

"Admit it Stefan things have been a lot more entertaining since I've decided to stalk you."

"Not really Damon. Things have just been a lot worse. You shouldn't have been coming on this trip in the first place."

"Well it's not like you to leave me out of things. Like that time you became a vampire; you couldn't have just let me die could you?"

"I needed you back then it was a different and new life. I wanted you to know there was another life and you didn't have to die young."

"Yeah whatever. Save the 'I saved your life' speech for Elena." I sighed and turned my attention to the girls' car. They were behind us but I was able to hear their conversation. I didn't care what they were talking about as long as it was better than Stefan and Edward ganging up on me with their hero hairdo allegiance.

Bella's POV

"So where are we going?" Elena asked looking out for sign posts.

"Just this little place Edward takes me to, well we mostly just treat Renesmee and sometimes Jacob here but it's really nice." I reply wishing I could have went there as a human to taste the food. That could possibly be one thing I miss about being human.

Of course I love my vampire life, I chose it and nothing would make me regret it but sometimes there are some human things I miss but they are little things that aren't worth regretting at all. Edward says it takes a while to get used to being away from the human lifestyle and soon you don't even miss things anymore. Unless your mate is human you would do anything to be human with them.

"Sounds like a cheap family place to me." Angela came out with. That didn't sound like Angela that comment sounded like Damon. She can't have spent _that _much time with him could she?

"Oh no it's really elegant and luxuriant. We make Jacob dress up and Renesmee loves getting treated like an adult." I smiled remembering the first time Jacob to wear the tux we'd bought him.

"That sounds like a good night out." Elena smiled too. "I just hope one day Stefan and I could have a family."

Angela snorted. "Ha! Yeah right! You and Stefan can't have children apparently the only thing that goes down when you're a vampire is your sperm count." Now _that _definitely wasn't Angela.

"Hey Elena do you have any of that vervain stuff with you?" I asked eyeing Angela in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah I always carry extra when I'm around Damon but why?"

"Because I think it would be best to give some to Angela. This isn't her she's normally not as rude as this. She's too nice and won't be able to handle much more of Damon." I lowered my voice.

"Yeah sure," Elena reached into her pocket and brought out a small plastic bag full of – what looked like a lavender plant but white. "Here Angela," Elena handed her a sprig.

"What is this crap?" Angela asked.

"Vervain it's nice, it um..." Elena thought. "It's one of Damon's favourite things and I'm sure he's love to know you had some but I think it's best to wait for him to find it in your pocket instead of you telling him about it. He likes surprises..."

"Vervain..." Angela seemed to study the plant for a long time before throwing it down. "You lied! Damon told me vervain is toxic!"

"Damn it! Damon's compelled her well."

"Is there anything we can do?" I sounded hopeful. I hoped that Angela wouldn't die – she can't, I knew from the books Damon usually killed people when he was done with them but I can't let that happen this time...

"Check for bite marks. Damon likes to feed off of his girlfriends when they are being...intimate."

"Okay I'll check when we get to the restaurant." I nodded as I pulled into a car park.

Damon's POV

Bite marks...good luck finding them! There aren't any...at least not on Angela. _Jessica _on the other hand...well I'd rather not get into that.

When we stepped out of the car Stefan stopped me.

"What kind of game are you playing?"

"Oh come on Stefan you know I'm too old for games."

"You know what I mean. I heard the girls' conversation too. How much does Angela know?"

"Enough to help me win this bet; if anyone was going to tell Bella what a great guy I can be it'd be her BFF."

"Damon I thought we told you no compelling."

"No compelling Bella! You never said I couldn't compel someone else."

"You still shouldn't compel people."

"If I couldn't compel people then I couldn't be able to but I can so that means I should so just don't worry about me okay brother? Lighten up and have some fun!" I walked off. Stefan needs to stop acting like the older brother.

Bella was right about the restaurant it is elegant and luxuriant and no doubt for rich people like the Cullens.

We were seated at a six seated table in our own little room. Clearly Bella and Edward don't want to be seen with us.

It was circular table and the seating went Bella, Edward, Elena, Stefan, Angela and me. The room was very plain compared to the main dining area of the restaurant. The walls were a pale blue with gold embroidery at the top and bottom. Hand painted of course. With a matching table cloth and serviettes. The carpet was white – which is brave no matter where you eat; white carpet is hard to keep clean. And the chairs were ordinary dining room chairs you could find in any furniture store. Apart from the hand painted embroidery, the crystal wine glasses and the silver cutlery this place looked like any old restaurant.

Edward heard my thoughts and glared at me. _Yeah well I'm only telling the truth and if you didn't have the mind reading ability you wouldn't have to worry. _I thought at him.

After we ordered our drinks the girls disappeared to the toilets to look for some non-existent bite marks.

"Bella says you guys are paying tonight is that right?" I started conversation.

"That's why you ordered the really expensive wine isn't it?" Edward accused.

"No, if you want us to pay that's fine. I have my own methods of payment."

"I don't want to know but no we won't make you pay. What kind of hosts would we be if we did that?"

"Well I for one am grateful. I think you and Bella are a lovely couple and I really enjoy your company." Stefan smiled.

"Oh great, well if you two are going to be all smart and kind and...Your usual selves then I am going for a walk."

Bella's POV

"There's no marks," I said looking over Angela. We had stripped her to her underwear in the disabled toilet to get a better look at her.

"That's weird," Elena walked around Angela. Angela didn't seem very happy about this and to be honest I wouldn't be a ray of sunshine either if it was me.

"Would you two please stop?" Angela grabbed her dress from the floor and put it back on. "Damon didn't bite me he would never bite me because he loves me!"

"Too right sugar," We jumped to see Damon by Angela's shoulder. "Angel would you please go back to the table with Elena? I'd like a word with Bella."

"Anything for you Damon," Angela replied she looked like she was in a trance while Damon was speaking to her, just like that waitress from the other day. "Let's go Elena," Angela smiled widely grabbing Elena's arm in an iron vice grip and literally dragging her from the room. Damon locking the door behind them.

"What do you want?" I demanded. So much for staying away from Damon.

"I want you to know that I'm in love with you. Even more so since I found out you were real."

"WHAT?"

"I'm just going to lay it out. I want you to know if you ever get sick of your life there is always a brand new one waiting at the side."

"You sound like Jacob. What, are you going to fall in love with my daughter too?"

"No because personally I feel that's a paedophile thing to do; I mean when I read it in the books I thought Jacob was a real perv."

"...You wouldn't understand. And you don't have the right to come in here and start claiming your love to me. I'm married."

"So? It's not against the law to express how you feel and I am not Jacob. I mean yes I have the same intentions as him but I won't fail."

"You think so? Because I really don't see this working out for you." I walked closer to Damon so our noses were almost touching.

"Yeah well you must be blind because you will fall in love with me by the end of this summer _Isabella _I assure you."

"Still not seeing it," I turned to leave but before I did Damon ran ahead of me and was gone. That's when I felt different I didn't know what was wrong but something didn't feel right...

When I got back to the table everyone was looking at me strangely.

"Is everything okay love?" Edward whispered.

"Yes why wouldn't it be?" I asked still annoyed because people were staring at me.

"Because it looks like you were standing under one of those electric hand dryers."

I caught sight of myself on the window past Elena. My hair looked worse than that time there were feathers in it! Edward smirked. Oh I forgot I didn't have my mind shield up I normally don't when it was just me and Edward. I'm just glad he can actually smile about this he's gotten over what happened.

"If you'll excuse me...again..." I stormed off to fix my hair.

Damon's POV

"What happened at the toilets?" Edward demanded when Bella had left.

"Whatever do you mean?" I pretended to be clueless.

"Don't act clueless with me Damon I am not stupid. You may be older but I doubt you've learnt anything new since 1864."

"Look I didn't do anything okay? I just told Bella she doesn't have to worry about me killing Angela because I won't!"

"Well I don't believe that for all I know you could have raped Bella. That's what it looked like."

"I don't rape, I compel to make them agree therefore not struggle therefore no rape. So don't worry about it." I took some blue fabric from my pocket. "But she did leave this."

"What is that?" Edward leaned closer to get a better look at his wife's thong. Honestly he's clueless. Even Stefan managed to get laid before his change.

Bella's POV

That bastard! He stole my underwear and my reflexes weren't fast enough to catch him? I guess they wouldn't be if I was pretending to be human because I was never one to really get into my vampire-ness.

I stormed back into where our table was and snatched the fabric draped over Damon's fingers. Put them in their rightful place and sit back down.

"Was this a bad idea?" Edward whispered fixing some of my loose curls.

"No I'm fine I'd just like to have company at all times."

"Okay," Edward moved my chair closer to his.

The waiter returned and Damon ordered a big range of things for a Chinese buffet. How nice. Not that I'd be eating tonight.

"So you like sushi?" Edward asked taking my hand and squeezing it lightly.

"Yeah plus it's the expensive kind of thing that draws my attention." Damon smiled.

"Yes of course. Anything cheap just wouldn't do. I know quite a few people like that and I know people who would be happy just being with the one they love." Edward gave me a kiss and smiled.

"Ugh can you not do that at the table? If you do then the rest of us get to do the same thing." Damon looked at Angela hungrily. I couldn't tell if he wanted to eat her or kiss her...possible both.

"Um no i was trying to make a point."

"Yeah I mean we know it's rude to kiss at the dinner table." I defended Edward.

The rest of the meal was pretty calm. Edward and I just sat and watched. We were just happy they were having a good time even if Damon kept offering me sushi from time to time. Edward kept glaring at him too so I had no idea if things were going well or not.

Edward's POV

Do you know how annoying it is to have some new vampire guy come in with the rest of his weird friends and start flirting with your wife? It's not a fun experience.

Ever since Damon arrived I knew there was something weird about him. I just didn't know he had plans to fall in love with my wife. Not that I see Bella falling for his charm in any way but I have to keep her away from him anyway. He's not a good influence and what he's doing to Angela is just wrong. I need to talk to him.

_You know Edward you look a bit frustrated...Bella not keeping you satisfied? _I glared at Damon as he _projected _his thoughts at me. It's not as if I needed him to do that but apparently he can project thoughts.

"Damon keep your thoughts to yourself no one really wants to know what you did with Angela _and _Jessica today." I complained.

"Just because you're not a free man anymore doesn't mean you have to put the downer on the rest of us man!"

"What are you talking about?" Elena asked.

"Telepathic crap I'm guessing." Bella sighed.

"Sorry Bella I can't help it and now he's _projecting _thoughts at me and that means I can't help but listen to him. Come on let's pay the bill and get out of here."

"Oh come on you guys! There's still more stuff we should do! This triple date is nice and all but isn't there something you can show us here? Something exciting? If you were going to be good hosts you would show us one thing that makes living in Forks worthwhile." Damon stalled. I knew he was just looking for another way to get close to Bella but I wasn't going to let that happen.

"We could go to La Push." Bella suggested.

La Push? Is she serious? I know we have made peace with the wolves and everything but I still feel like the wolves will pounce if we show up there. But at the same time I think Bella knows I won't leave her side while we're there. I still don't like thinking that she once jumped off a cliff there...

"Yes La Push! That is what I'm talking about! I've read so much about that place and now I want to see it!" Damon said excitedly.

Something tells me this isn't going to go well...

* * *

><p><strong>Surprisingly this is pretty long and I hope you liked it :D<strong>

**I don't know what will happen at La Push but don't worry I'll think of something. :)**

**While I am here I want you to check out my website. It has a lot of stuff on it and if you were going to find pictures or information about my fanfiction it'd be there. cullengirl1901-fanfiction . webs . com**

**Don't forget to remove the spaces. :)**

**Please review and let me know what you think.**

**xx **


	7. Damn Stefan and his Hero Hairdo

**Hello! I don't think it's been that long since I updated but here's the next chapter! :D I've been writing like mad the past 2 days and I think I got my writer's mojo back after some lazy time. :P**

* * *

><p>Edward's POV<p>

As we pulled up to La Push I was getting frustrated with Damon, he never shut up. He wasn't even talking about Angela, he was talking about Bella.

"Stop it!" I yelled as I stepped out of the car.

"Stop what?" Damon asked.

"You know what. I get that you have an obsession over my wife but I'd appreciate it if you didn't talk about her like you're her husband."

"Just because you know I could be a better lover than you," Damon stuck his tongue out at me. _Mature_.

I walked over to Bella's car and tapped on the window.

"Yes Edward?" Bella smiled.

"Would you care to accompany me for a walk on the beach?"

"I'd love to,"

I opened Bella's door and took her hand as she got out of the car. We linked arms and walked down to the beach. Damon was not getting his hands on my wife.

Damon's POV

Damn Edward and his charm! That's what I hate about some vampires. They have natural charm. I do too but it's nothing compared to Edward's. He was raised that way; I wasn't and ever since Katherine came into my life my charm isn't the best without my compulsion. And that is what got me walking on the beach with Angela right now.

"Angela try and get Bella to see Edward is a terrible lover and husband and that I'm better for her." I smiled and watched as my compulsion took a hold on Angela. Poor girl, this is possible the most fun she's ever had and she wouldn't even remember it after tonight.

"Damon," Angela started. Wait...she's never spoken back she's always got on with my task I've set her...

"Yes?"

"Jessica would have been better for this. I don't want to break Bella and Edward up! Why would you? I came here because you told me I'd get a nice dinner and the chance to see my best friend again and for that I am grateful. But I refuse to let you compel me to do crap you could do on your own." Angela walked off. Wow where did that come from?

I raced over to Stefan and stopped right in front of him.

"What are you playing at?" I demanded.

"What do you mean? I thought we were too old for games." Stefan asked.

"Don't be a dick Stefan. I know you got to Angela."

"We still don't know what you're talking about. We're having a walk on the beach." Elena pulled Stefan around me and they continued walking.

"So you didn't compel Angela telling her my plan and that I lied? You also didn't sneak vervain into her food?" I was in front of them again and don't think they can fool me because I knew something was wrong when Stefan and Angela went to talk in private at dinner.

"Why would we do that?" Stefan questioned.

"Because you don't want me to break up one of the greatest couples of all time?"

"Possibly, now if you want to go home you can, we can continue in a double date fashion."

"Hell no I am not going home Stefan. I am going to act like a very annoying third wheel if you don't mind." I smiled and I knew he hated this.

You shouldn't have sent my date away. I directed my thoughts to him.

You shouldn't be compelling her and acting like a jealous prick in front of Edward and Bella. Stefan thought back.

"Yeah okay Stefan. But instead of being your annoying third wheel as always I think I'll be Edward and Bella's if you don't mind." I walked away to join the other two who were halfway up the beach.

"Damon, you're date went home?" Edward turned to look at me. Stupid mind reading vampire. As much as I try to shield all my thoughts from him it takes up a lot of energy so I mostly guard the thoughts about the bet.

"Yeah she realised I compelled her and said that I am the worst person she's ever met or something like that but I don't want to go home yet so I'm gonna walk with you guys."

"You don't want to walk with Stefan and Elena?" Bella suggested. Holding onto Edwards arm tighter.

"No I do that enough back home it's good to mingle." I put my arm around Bella's shoulders but she shrugged it off.

"Well if you're going to walk with us go and walk with Edward."

"Why Bella? I thought you liked me."

"Yeah well there's only so much I can take of you in one night so please get out of my personal space." Bella shoved me with all her force and I ended up in the water.

Edward, Bella, Elena and Stefan ignored me and kept walking so I waited until Elena and Stefan walked by and splashed them.

"DAMON!" They both yelled and turned to look at me. Edward and Bella ran over to them to see what had happened or to see if they were all right. You never know if Edward's seen it through their eyes or he's heard them.

"Actually it is sometimes both. Anyway we should take you home to get dried off." Edward answered.

"Hello? Why aren't you offering me any help?" i splashed about in the water some more.

"Because you deserved it and seeing Bella use vampire strength was really hot. Besides I thought you were one of those people who didn't need help."

"It's still nice to be offered Mr Perfect-Host. Now if you'll excuse me I'll run home. Dry off quicker. You two on the other hand, stay and finish he date I knew you just wanted me to leave anyway..." I waded my way through the water until I was on the beach; took one last look at them all and ran.

Bella's POV

What is Damon's problem? He's been acting like a dick all night and I don't even know why. I mean he said he loved me but so what? Apparently a lot of people are attracted to me wife my transformation. And maybe even more people feel something for me all over the world...ever since the books, but those people only think of me as 'fictional'.

Damon can't be acting this way just because he loves me right? I find that really out of line. Especially when he's older than me - older than Edward and a womaniser. How do I know he's not just gonna dump my ass when the high is over?

I am not suggesting I start dating him. That is not what I intended at all. I just think that if I ever did give into him - for whatever reason - would it be worth it or would I soon be begging Edward to take me back.

"Bella?" oh crap he heard everything I just thought...I put my mental shield back up as we drove home. Stefan offered to take my car so I let him.

"Sorry Edward, but I wasn't lying. Damon said he loved me and that I had some kind of chance at a good life with him. I've just been wondering what would happen if I did fall for a 'VD Vampire' you know? Would it be different? I think it'd be a lot more human but I don't think I could give up what I already have for it." I explained.

"So you're not leaving me for the Ian Somerhalder look-a-like?"

"No! Never besides I don't even like Ian Somerhalder. Robert Pattinson on the other hand..."

"Shut up I know he's on your list." Edward moaned. He was nice enough to do that list of five celebrities you're allowed to sleep with. Except ours will never be used because of the urge to bite when being intimate.

"Along with Paul Wesley and George Clooney."

"George really Bella?"

"Megan Fox? Really Edward?" I imitated his voice.

"I see you're point."

There was silence from then until we reached the house where Esme was worried about Elena and Stefan in case they got sick from the cold. Damon was already sitting in the living room wrapped up in a blanket and drinking hot chocolate.

"Vampires don't get sick Esme." I informed her. Damon did not need to be pampered.

"I know but I still like caring and Elena can get sick so I'll just pay extra attention to her." Esme smiled handing towels to Elena and Stefan.

"Thank you Esme," The muttered as they dried themselves off and went to sit with Damon.

"Well I suppose you two just want to go home and see Renesmee." Esme assumed.

"We'll just go check on her for a minute but we'll come back." Edward gently pushed me towards the back door.

"It's just because you think that Jacob's gonna do something to our daughter..." I sighed.

"He could! I don't trust the imprinting thin entirely."

"Hurry back!" Esme called.

Caroline's POV

Why did I even agree to come here? Damon was either going to use me for his plans like always or I was going to get stuck with the Cullens I didn't care for.

Alice and Rosalie are nice and everything but I feel like they have a really strong sisterly bond and if I even tried to come between that they'd kill me. Bonnie already tried but failed. She wanted Alice to show her something but she and Rosalie were talking and Rosalie all but bit her head off.

I'd rather hang out with Emmett and Jasper but the girls are protective of their mates it's a little crazy.

Meredith and Bonnie are lucky to have guys. Me on the other hand, I don't have anyone. Just because Tyler and I had a fling doesn't mean we're in love but he's a good friend.

So my goal during this trip - to keep me entertained - is to find someone. Then I could be going on quadruple dates...

I heard Damon and co come in from their date and it sounded like things didn't go so well. So I went downstairs to talk to Damon. I need a human eating vampire to talk to the others look at me in disgust when I take out a blood bag.

"Damon!" I jumped on the couch and he didn't flinch.

"Hey Caroline." Damon flashed a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing it's so boring here. What's up with you?"

"I told Bella I loved her but she doesn't believe me so now my life is over."

"Really?"

"No he's just being a drama queen." Elena sighed.

"Oh hey guys I didn't see you there. Anyway I really need to get out of here it's so boring!"

"You didn't have to come. Neither did Meredith and Bonnie but you're all here so enjoy it." Damon took a sip of hot chocolate and Esme came into the living room carrying a tray of it.

"I just thought I'd serve everyone." Esme explained handing me a mug. "I'll go get the others."

Soon all us Fell's Church people were together in the living room sipping hot chocolate and talking about Damon's bet. I really hope he gets bored and wants to leave because I am sick of hearing about it. Just let Bella live her life!

"Caroline I need you to help me get Bella." Damon said after a while.

"No I am not getting roped into your crap again and I know you'll take no for an answer because we are very similar." I smiled and set my mug on the table and curling up.

"Please? I just need to prove to Bella that I could be the guy she loves and you know I don't own such skills. But you do. You know how to impress guys and it would be nice of you to share your wisdom with me."

I laughed. "Damon you and I both know that's total bull you never believed I was good enough for you and you used me so I know that whatever you say about me is shit."

"Ooh vampire Barbie has some sass." Damon turned his attention to Bonnie and Meredith. "So what about you ladies will you help me learn the art of romance?"

"Don't you mean seduction?" Bonnie questioned.

"No I got that down but romance is different. Romance is something people always remember and anyway my seduction methods often involve compulsion and guess who doesn't get compelled?"

"Screw you Damon I am not about to help you break up the couple of the century." Bonnie got up and sat next to Elena.

"Meredith?" The look on Meredith's face said it all she had a thing for Damon and I knew it. She likes danger. But Damon might be too dangerous for her and that's what she loves. So you never knew Meredith liked it kinky...a lot of people don't.

"Damon I don't know. Like Bonnie said I can't help you break up the 'couple of the century' but I can improve some of your skills. Give me a day or two and I'll take you out on a date and teach you proper date etiquette because obviously you don't know how it works. Especially since you behaved terribly tonight." Meredith explained calmly. She was totally into him and if it wasn't for Alaric she'd be all over him.

"Sound good Meredith but I have to say I'm surprised. I didn't think you liked me and I used to find you a little scary."

"You haven't seen the half of it and I can't believe Damon Salvatore was scared of me now that is amazing. Anyway just one more thing. Do not wear black on our date or I will kill you I don't care if you're obsessed with the damn colour you need to take a step into the world of colour."

"Done."

It's just like Meredith to always get what she wants. Well if she doesn't want Alaric I'll gladly take him and I think he'll get over the vampire thing soon enough.

Damon's POV

YES! I don't know how that worked but it did! Meredith is going to teach me how to date and it's going to be real romantic and none of my usual I-am-only-doing-this-so-I-can-sleep-with-you-and-drink-your-blood way.

I don't even know why she agreed to it. I mean I really thought she hated my guts but maybe she doesn't. Maybe she secretly likes me. Either way I shouldn't get too excited it's still Meredith and she'll find one way or another to make this he'll.

Well we'll see but right now I need a sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So Meredith is going to teach Damon how to date...interesting.<strong>

**It could have been any of the girls but I just feel Meredith is under appreciated. So we'll see how that goes...**

**In the mean time I meant to say...I got two pictures for the last chapter they are on my website now so I want you to go check them out: cullengirl1901-fanfiction . webs . com / apps / photos / album?albumid=11831650**

**Also if you have time to check out my Emmett competition the terms and conditions are on my profile where the stories are but obviously it's called: Terms and Conditions of blah blah blah...please check it out because no one entered the last contest I had and it was very sad. :'(**

**And share the love by hitting the review button just because I like to know your thoughts. :)**

**xx**


	8. Has Meredith Gone Mad?

**Hey! Sorry it's been a while but it's the start of SUMMER so I decided to be lazy for a bit :P Anyway hope you like the chapter. :)**

* * *

><p>God why did I agree to this? Who knows? Maybe it's because I'm that desperate to get Bella's attention. Which is crazy because the more I think about it the more I realised that when we made this bet we never really came to terms with what the winners and the losers got. I need to fix that I need a damn trophy if I ever separate Bella and Edward.<p>

I was sitting the Cullens table with Meredith dressed in _white _and waiting for our food to come. This was only my first dinner with her but she'd already scolded me several times. I don't know how I am going to get through the rest of these lessons with her. I wonder if Alaric has ever been through this with her?

"Damon! Put your phone away!" Meredith scolded again. Nothing gets past her; I really hope she doesn't decide to be a teacher. Small children beware.

"Sorry Meredith. You know I didn't know it was such a crime to be yourself on a date. I guess it's changed so much that I don't even know the rules of dating. I need to watch some teen drama shows and maybe I'll know how to date women of the 21st century." I put my phone in my pocket.

"You know you learn better by doing instead of watching so we're doing this. Besides teen drama shows over exaggerate it a lot. I am just trying to show you what a girl wants."

"She wants her man wrapped around her little finger with no breathing air. You want to be in control of the relationship and I get it but come on; you have to let the guy breathe! I mean I have no problem with the girl taking the lead but if she started making us wear matching clothes and taking me shopping I'd draw the line."

"The matching clothes thing was something that never occurred to me. Now sit up, our food is coming. Please tell me that you know how to eat like a gentleman."

Esme came in and set down two bowls of soup in front of us, refilled our water glasses and then exited the room again. Meredith had paid Esme to cater our dates for the week. Yes it's going to be a whole week. I am not looking forward to it at all but if it helps me get Bella then I'll do it.

"Of course I do Meredith. Take napkin and set it on your lap," I started to do everything I was saying, "tuck chair in so you are not leaving a huge gap between you and the table, don't slurp the soup, don't clink the cutlery off of the plates, take small sips of your drink, say 'excuse me' if you burp, try not to burp...am I leaving anything out?"

"I don't think so but we'll see if you can stick to everything you just said."

It was quiet while we eating, I think that's because we had no small talk to make. Meredith wants as little to do with me as possible and I don't mind fulfilling her wishes because I don't want to know that much about her either.

The rest of the meal past and Meredith didn't have to tell me off once. I was pretty happy with myself. Once we were finished I pulled Meredith's chair out for her and helped her into her coat. She really wanted to play this out. I even walked her to our bedroom.

"Don't expect me to kiss you," I said when we were at the door.

"Wasn't expecting you to," Meredith replied I could hear the disappointment in her voice. So she does like me...

"But if you were someone else I'd be more than happy to kiss them...so how was my first date?"

"It was okay but you need to stop fiddling with things when you get bored attempt to make conversation with the woman! Tomorrow we are going to work on other dates. We just had dinner and that was fine but can you go to the movies and not make comments all the way through? Can you go to mini golf and not get competitive? Can you just do what she wants to do for a change or do you have to have an opinion? You have to be ready for everything."

"So you want me to take you out on all these dates?"

"And I'm expecting you to pay."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I kissed Meredith on the cheek before going back downstairs. I was not going to be there when the swooning started.

I decided to help Esme with the dishes though considering she was such a lovely woman and she was so kind to take us into her home and cook and clean for us. The Cullens take her for granted they really do.

"Oh Damon you don't have to. I know you don't believe this but this has been a dream of mine. To have a family you know? And I would always love to cook for them but considering they don't eat it's not worth it; now that you're here I have someone to cook for! Well sometimes I cook for Jacob but he has a limited taste pallet..." Esme explained.

"Nonsense Esme sometimes we all need a little help and I'd be more than happy to," I smiled and started to fill the sink.

"If you insist, but I'm sure there is something else you'd rather be doing with your time..."

Esme and I washed the dishes in mostly silence. She asked me a few questions about how I liked it here and I would humour her and say I was having a good time. I really liked Esme and I really wished I had found her before Carlisle did. I wouldn't mind if she was my wife.

"Damon," Esme stopped me as I made it to the door. "Forgive me for intruding but am I to believe that you want to break Edward and Bella up?"

_Damn_. "Why would you even think that Esme?"

"Well because I heard Elena talking about it with her friends. I hope that you aren't here to do such a thing. And if you are then I would like you to leave. This is my family and if I can do anything to make them happy then I will and if anyone tries to hurt them I will protect them so if you think you will do anything to come between Edward and Bella you have another thing coming. Jacob tried and look where that got him."

"Living here with you so he can perv on your grand-daughter?" I had to admit that wasn't too bad.

"No, Jacob knows the rules and so should you. Bella is not going to break up with Edward for someone like you and I'd advise you to stop trying. I'm just trying to say that Jacob got lucky when he imprinted on Renesmee but if he hadn't he'd be miserable because he didn't get what he wanted and I feel you'd be the same."

"Esme you don't have to worry about anything. I will not be devastated if things don't go my way but I will be annoyed. And don't worry I'm not trying to break up Edward and Bella I just think Bella needs to get out more."

"You have no say in what Bella needs now Damon if I find out you've been doing _anything _to hurt Edward and Bella and their family I will hunt you down and kill you myself. And don't act like it's impossible you're the easy vampires to kill."

"Yes Esme," Damn she's scary when she is trying to protect her family.

(***)

As the week progressed and I was getting better at dating Meredith I started to think about what Esme said. I know I shouldn't just come in here and try to break up a couple. But that is what I promised I would do. Except I don't want Bella to leave Edward just because I told her to, I want her to fall in love with me because I could see myself with her. She could be my new princess of darkness and so I wouldn't need Elena. But if this plan fails then of course Elena will be my number one again.

Meredith's POV

Dating Damon was different. But I liked it. He was trying so hard to become a good guy for Bella and it made me wonder if he was reverting back to 1864 Damon the one who was nice and actually considered other people's feelings. Then I remembered why he was doing all of this, to break up a really strong couple just so he could get the girl.

I knew I shouldn't have been helping him destroy a family but I really wanted to date him. Just to see what it'd be like. I've put up this front for Elena and Bonnie to show I have to interest in Damon whatsoever but part of me always wanted to know what he was _really _like. Plus he's hot.

My plan was working, to date him with some reason so that no one knew the actual reason for why I was dating him. Until Caroline figured it out.

"I know what you're doing." She had said one day as Damon had just left me at our bedroom door. I had come in and flopped down on the bed still swooning from our kiss. Oh yes he kissed me and it was so _good_.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I sat up again taking a mirror out and fixing my makeup.

"Yes you do, I saw the look in your eyes when you offered to teach him the dating rules. Look I know you might think he's all that but he's really not. He's a user and he's using you. Even you knew that so why are you acting like you're dating?"

"Is it so bad for a girl to dream? I mean yes I know that it's stupid for me to do this but I really wanted to see if Damon was as bad as Elena makes him out to be. He's not that bad of a person."

"It's a charade Meredith! Snap out of it! I thought you were smarter than this..." Caroline sat next to me. "Damon will never want to be with you. Okay so that was really bitchy but it's the truth. You know he's only doing all of this to be with Bella and I don't think he really wants her either. Once he gets you he doesn't want you anymore that's the way it goes with him. Just don't get your hopes up. Even if he did want to be with you the romance would be over in a second. So give up."

"Caroline why are you so against this? I mean maybe for once Damon realises that it's okay to be in a relationship with someone and that you should actually care about someone else but yourself for once."

"Now you're talking like a crazy person! You have Alaric you don't need Damon and you know that Alaric will always be there for you. Now stop dating Damon!"

"No! You're just jealous that you can't get anyone. Well I'll show you. I am going to get Damon before he gets Bella."

"Oh God I don't care. I just want to go home! All these bets are really stupid."

I knew I was being stupid but I didn't care. I really wanted Damon to see he didn't need Bella and that he could change me and we could be together forever...

* * *

><p><strong>YES this is like a story within a story kind of but I won't make a big deal about the Meredith thing...unless you want me to. I guess I just threw that in there because I felt like it should be there.<strong>

**In the meantime Damon is working on winning over Bella and he has to be sneaky about it because Esme can't know about it. Well it'll be fun.**

**Don't know when I'll update again but I promise it'll be soon!**

**REVIEW because well you know it makes all the difference.**

**xx**


	9. What the Hell is Owling?

**HEY! It's been a REALLY long time since I've updated but I can explain...first enjoy the chap!**

* * *

><p>Damon's POV<p>

After my dates with Meredith she finally let me go into the real world. Alone.

Which I am so happy about because Meredith was getting clingy. She doesn't know that I heard her conversation with Caroline and that I have been on edge with her. I really wish women didn't find my charm irresistible sometimes, especially when I am trying to get the one woman that matters to notice me.

Speaking of Bella it has become increasingly hard to talk to her. I had to stop seeing her for a week while I took Meredith's stupid class and now that I am free Bella's on lockdown at the cottage under supervision of Edward. Damn he's protective and Esme's on my case because she found out about the lockdown and just _knows _that I have something to do with it.

Now I am at a loss. I don't know what to do with myself. No one is helping me at all. Stefan and Elena have gone to do what they originally came to do – go sightseeing, Bonnie is showing Emmett her witch tricks because he's easily amused, Caroline is obsessed with shopping with Alice and Rosalie and Jasper is hanging with Edward keeping Bella on lockdown and it's not like I can talk to Renesmee or Jacob or Carlisle and I wouldn't even go near Esme.

So it's just me. Trying to be with the woman I desperately want but she's separated by two vampires, a werewolf and a half vampire half human hybrid. Oh and six MORE vampires who aren't keeping her hostage but will if they find out what I'm doing.

I woke up this morning to an empty room. Am I the only one who likes sleeping in these days? I think so. I got dressed in all black – oh how I've missed the dark clothing so much – and went downstairs to see what lay ahead of me for the day.

I had decided not to let this lockdown prevent me from seeing Bella. I went into Carlisle's study and tried to open the liquor cabinet.

"What are you doing?" Carlisle asked. I didn't even notice he was there.

"Trying to get alcohol what does it look like?" I decided to sit in one of the armchairs facing his desk the cabinet was locked and I wasn't getting in it without the key.

"At eleven in the morning?"

"Don't judge me. Besides I think that's the perfect time for a drink. Especially when you are on a mission."

"You're on a mission? Enlighten me." Carlisle leaned back in his chair.

"I want to take Bella out. Show her some fun. I know you are under suspicion that I am trying to take her from Edward but I'm not. I just think she hasn't _lived _as a vampire yet. You guys are putting on this human charade and yet you don't know a thing about having fun! She's a teenager you have to let her live!" I was playing my half honestly game. I think Carlisle is starting to like me.

"I can see your concern about Bella but I think she's fine." Carlisle went back to writing documents...I don't know what but it was hand written.

"Really? Because she's been locked up in the cottage for a week and a half. Edward won't let her out." I leaned back in my chair and put my feet on Carlisle's desk.

"Well then I'll go and speak to Edward about letting you take Bella out for the day. How about that." Carlisle kept eyeing my feet on his mahogany desk he was not appreciating it. "Then maybe you could do something with your time other than lounge around and drink."

"Lounging around and drinking is what I do. Besides nothing in this town fascinates me..."

"Then why did you come?"

"I heard about you and your family and I just wanted to learn what you are all like."

"...okay well come on let's go talk to Edward." Carlisle dropped his pen and got up still staring at my feet propped on the table.

I put my feet down and stood up watching Carlisle's features soften when my feet were away from the table. At least he's subtle about it Esme will yell if you have shoes on the furniture. I followed Carlisle out of the house, across the river to Bella and Edward's cottage or as Emmett and I like to call it 'the place of Edward and Bella's unmentionable sexcapades'.

"Edward," Carlisle called and knocked on the door. I stood behind him only peering over his shoulder.

The window on the right's curtain lifted by an inch for a split second and then Edward was at the door. I looked at the window on the left and Bella was there looking out to see who was at the door. She gave Carlisle and I a small wave.

"What is _he _doing here?" Edward nodded at me.

"He's here to take Bella out." Carlisle said.

"No." Edward replied firmly.

"Why not Edward?" I half whined, half demanded and stepped to the side of Carlisle.

"Because the last time you took her out you forced her against her will."

"No I didn't. And besides she's been locked up here for quite some time and I think she'd appreciate the light of day." I explained.

"If Bella wants to go out she can ask me and I will take her."

Bella appeared at Edward's side then. She was wearing pyjamas and Edward's dressing gown with bunny slippers. She had a scowl on her face and she looked like an adorable little girl instead of a fierce vampire. I guess she heard out conversation.

"First of all I am not a library book you can't check me out whenever you want. Secondly I don't know why you want to take me out but I'll accept."

"What?" Edward and I exclaimed.

"I said I'd go out with you. Just because I am sick of the inside of this cottage." Bella put her arms around Edward. "Don't feel bad honey, I'll go back to being under house arrest when I come back."

"But love..."

"Edward please let me go!"

"Yes Edward I think it would be good to let Bella socialise." Carlisle advised. So far he was my favourite Cullen.

Edward looked down at Bella for a while before sighing in resignation. "All right you can go. But I want you home by midnight." Edward kissed her softly and sent her to go put on some clothes.

Carlisle said his goodbyes and went into the house and I stood awkwardly at the door with Edward. He kept staring at me intently trying to penetrate my thoughts. He wasn't doing a good job because I found a way to block him. It felt weird having the stare down with Edward. I mean I've had it before like when you take a girl on a date and their dad's over protective but this was different because Edward was 17 and didn't really look intimidating.

_I'm frustrating you aren't I? _I sent directly to him.

"Yes why do you insist on torturing me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about I'm here to take your wife out for a good time."

"You could mean that in the most innocent way but it still comes out dirty..." Edward sighed and leaned against the door frame.

"What is taking so long?" I said trying to peer into the house.

"Alice, she heard me tell Bella to get dress and rushed over. She made an underground tunnel for easy access to the closet in our room she's a freak."

"See that's the _disadvantage _of moving into a house in your family's back yard."

"We're a close family."

"_So _close that I bet Emmett has used that underground tunnel to sneak into your house when you aren't there to place cameras in the bedroom to make unknown porn about you and Bella."

"That's disgusting and if he did that I would know about it."

Before I could argue back Bella came back in wearing an off the shoulder top with jeggings. She had her hair in a side pony tail and wearing pumps. I don't see how _that _took about half an hour when it could have been done in _five minutes_.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yes before Alice says something about what I'm wearing." Bella stepped around Edward and came to meet me. "Goodbye Edward, see you when I get back."

"Goodbye love," Edward came out of the house to kiss Bella and gave her a hug before giving me the death glare and walking back into the house.

When the door was closed Bella and I walked around to the garage to get Bella's Ferrari I thought it would be cooler to drive today. And I wanted to see how her driving was.

"Where are we going?" Bella asked when we were in the car.

"I guess it's up to you. You're driving."

"Um...I don't know. There isn't a place I really want to go so..."

"We could go on a walk?" I suggested.

"You dragged me out of the house to go on a _walk_?"

"Okay then...hey I heard Jacob talking about a barbeque at La Push tonight. Let's crash it."

"No thanks I only went the last time because the wolves weren't there."

"Oh come on Bella you have to talk to them sometime."

"That's tonight what are we doing _now_."

"Um...I don't know. Maybe we should go...planking."

Bella gave me a look before taking out her phone and showing me a picture. "I am not doing _that_." It was Emmett planking on a tree branch. I have to admit planking is so much more fun as a vampire it's reassurance that if you plank in a dangerous place you won't die if you fall. We make planking extreme.

"Oh come on Bella haven't you ever wanted to do it once?"

"...yes but it's out of my system."

"If you won't plank then you'll owl right?"

"Okay now what the hell is 'owl'?"

"It's the new thing. Come on get out of the car and I'll show you."

I took Bella into the middle of the forest. "Watch," I instructed as I climbed up a tree and found a good branch and 'owled'. All you do is kind of crouch down with your arms hanging down...it's even more retarded than planking I think.

"That's it?"

"Pretty much," I jumped down from the tree. "At least planking takes some skill."

"They are both pretty mindless if you ask me."

"I know but it'll give us something to do! Come on Bella it'll be fun! I've got my camera..."

"Fine but if these go on Facebook I'll kill you."

"I promise they won't..."

So Bella and I spent the afternoon planking and owling. I suppose it's the most immature thing I've ever done but I didn't care. I was having fun and so was Bella. It was hilarious when we got kicked out of shops because it was inappropriate behaviour and even more hilarious when I planked in the middle of traffic. I didn't have to worry about getting hurt but Bella was really concerned.

"Damon don't be stupid! Someone could run over you!" Bella protested.

"So? It's not going to hurt. Now hold my camera and video tape this." I gave Bella my camera and ran into a lane.

"Damon you're crazy!" Bella yelled as I lay down and got into my position.

It took all of two seconds for a car to stop short of hitting me. The driver got out of the car and shrieked, "OH MY GOD HE'S DEAD!" I almost burst out laughing but I decided to stop breathing too. _Just _to freak the woman out.

I managed to lift my head up to give Bella a wink before putting it back down as the woman bent down to check my pulse, Bella was just standing mortified holding my camera. She didn't expect this to happen either.

"Okay, calm yourself Mary...he's has been lying here for a while right? He has to have..." The woman who was now known as Mary started to mutter to herself.

That's when a teenage girl got of the car and walked over and kicked me. Not hard or anything it was just the kind of kick you give someone to check if they were alive. "Mom,"

"Yes Amanda?" Mary looked up from her phone.

"He's not dead."

"What? How would you know he's not BREATHING for God's sake?"

"...He's planking."

"What the hell is that?"

"Where you lie...like that in random places."

"..." Mary took another look at me before kicking me hard. "YOU DICK! Don't you know it is STUPID to lie in the middle of the road like that? Are you on a suicide mission? And how could you put me through thinking you were DEAD? WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES THAT?"

I was about to get up when Bella ran over. "DAMON! Oh my God what is he doing?"

"You know this person?"

"Yes! I am his nurse! He ran away from me...come on Damon let's get you back to the 'happy home'..." Bella helped me up. I can't believe she is making me sound like a mental patient.

"Oh...I understand. I am SO SORRY I yelled at you." Mary said slowly, loud and clear like when you are speaking to an immigrant who can't speak English.

"I have a mental problem but I can still understand English." I flashed a smile and walked away.

"I am so sorry about his behaviour...it's gotten worse lately."

"Well I'm just glad no one is hurt. Thank you for getting him off the road, that's dangerous."

"I know kids' and their fads these days. Anyway thank you so much for...not running him over with your car."

"No problem."

Bella and Marry talked a little more before Bella came back over to me and dragged me off. When we were in Bella's car we both burst out laughing.

"That was hilarious!" Bella leaned back in her seat with contentment when our laughter had died down. "When she went bat-shit crazy on you when she found out you were faking dead...oh God I could have watched her all day..."

"But you didn't you saved me."

"Only because I knew if I didn't you'd come and get revenge."

"I suppose but my revenge would be nothing. Mostly it'd annoy Edward but that's about it..."

"Yeah because you love to torture Edward...anyway are you ready to go to La Push?"

"So we are going?"

"As long as you show me a good time like you did with that planking prank."

"Deal." She's falling for me already...

* * *

><p><strong>Okay...first off I want to thank you guys for everything you've done for me...well really supporting me with this story. I feel bad that I haven't been thanking my readers lately but I set out to do just that starting now. If you read my other stories you'd know about this. Anyway I just mean you guys are so awesome and review and everything and I don't really say anything about it but I do give you you're chapters but I don't feel it's enough. I just really want to thank you guys for all the reviews and things it means so much to me. :)<strong>

**Special thanks to Steph A15, MyCrazyHead and xtooxcoolxmazzx for reviewing most if not all my chapters!**

**Also the reason why this chapter was so late was because...I put my stories on hold to finish my one shot which is done and when I was getting back to writing my stories I was struggling a bit with Jasper's story and then I got halted at Emmett's story with a problem and then I WAS gonna start writing this on Thursday BUT I had to check out Breaking Dawn at comic con and then I was really distracted today...BUT this chapter's here :D and I will try and not make you wait longer for the next chap. :P**

**Oh and if you don't know what planking or owling is I think you should Google it and if you haven't heard of at least one of them...why haven't you?**

**Review letting me know what you think will happen at La Push and if you've ever planked or owled anywhere weird. For me I have planked in Tescos, on the sinks in a public toilet and...a lot of other places. :L**

**xx**


	10. Down at La Push

**Hello here's the next chap :)**

* * *

><p>"So what is the deal with you and La Push?" Bella asked as she pulled up to Jacob's house. She called and he said she could leave her car there.<p>

"I don't know I think it's a beautiful place that's all." I got out of the car and got the door for Bella.

"Yeah well the forest is a pretty amazing place too, you know if you stayed there longer than two seconds."

"Yeah the animals are stunning there, you know before you maul them." I smirked.

"Shut up at least we don't kill innocent people,"

"At least I don't kill poor innocent animals that are near extinction."

"...I have to stop talking to you. You are starting to make me believe I am a terrible person."

"Aw come on Bella I was just messing around," I put my arm around her as we neared the beach. "You do what you have to in order to survive and so do I. So let's not question each other's living styles alright?"

"Okay but you brought it up,"

When we got to the beach all the wolves around the bonfire had gotten up to form a line to stop us getting near the bonfire and who I assumed where Sue Clearwater, Billy Black and Emily Uley.

"Jacob you told us Renesmee was coming and that's it. I didn't know there were going to be more vampires on the scene." The one in the middle said. I assumed he was Sam.

"Sorry Sam they kind of invited themselves." Jacob shrugged his shoulders and went back to focusing on Renesmee.

"That is unacceptable. This area is for wolves only. Back. Off. Vampy." The one on Sam's right commented.

"Paul don't start. You know if Bella slaps you this time it'll hurt right?" The wolves all laughed and then silenced in a few seconds.

"Look you guys I'm just here to have fun! I am not the bad guy here. Just someone passing through." I explained.

"We have no treaty with you; we have no reason to not kill you." Sam explained.

"Please Sam? Let him stay this once. He's my friend and he's letting me out of the house! If you turn us down I have to go back home and sit with Edward while he talks about what we can do when Damon's _gone _and God knows when that'll be." Bella pleaded.

"Fine but I don't want you to be here long. We can only put up with the smell for so long." Sam walked back to the bonfire with the rest of the wolves.

Bella was really happy that Jacob and Renesmee were here and even happier that Edward had decided to stay away. She told me Edward is normally hiding out watching over Jacob and Renesmee. I think he's crazy he doesn't need to worry about anything going on with Renesmee and Jacob – yet.

"Damon would you like something to eat?" Bella asked.

"He eats?" Sam inquired.

"Yes see I am not a 'cold one' I am a normal vampire. I can die in the sun." I stated.

"Really? Such a shame..." Paul smirked.

"Well I can if I don't have my ring." I started taking the burger from Bella.

"Ooh a ring." Leah laughed.

"Fine don't listen to me. I just wanted to let you guys know I am not a 'cold one' and you are not in war with my type of vampire because we mean no harm to you. I know another werewolf so I do; he's not the same as you but proper werewolves."

"What do you mean _proper _werewolves?" Seth asked.

I started to figure out who the wolves were, it wasn't _that _hard. "I mean wolves that only phase on a full moon. It's all very complicated."

"Yeah right, if you want to know more about Damon and all his beliefs check out the Vampire Diaries book series." Bella smiled.

"I've read that," Emily smiled. "You must be Damon Salvatore."

"The one and only, and you are Emily Uley."

"The very same. So you know about us. Has Bella told you?"

"No there are books about you too. The Twilight Saga."

"That?" Paul exclaimed. "I thought that was about sparkly vampires and...Oh wait a minute that sounds about right."

Bella scowled at him and this growling started coming from her chest. Damn that's hot do all vampires do that? I happened to notice Edward did it when I talked about spending time with Bella or if I was even in the same room as her.

"So Bella how's the vamp life?" Seth asked fighting with Leah over the ketchup.

"Oh you know same old same old. Have to go hunting, spend time with Renesmee, spend time with Edward, meet nomads passing through who have heard about my story it's not glamorous but it's my life."

"Yeah you're life used to be so much more exciting you know? You used to be hunted by evil vampires almost dying, choosing between two guys...you had it all." I smiled.

"Yes of course I did." Bella replied dryly. "So how's La Push?"

"You should know you were here about a week ago." Quil replied.

"What? I don't know what you're talking about." Bella glared at me.

"Yes you do. We woke up the next morning with vamp odour everywhere we thought we were under attack when we caught your scent. Next time leave your stench at home."

"I wish. Besides it's not like you guys smell better I mean thanks to Jacob I can't get the smell of dog out my cottage!"

"I can't help what I am!" Jacob defended.

"Well neither can I."

"You could have it _was _your choice." I reminded her.

"It was up until the point I almost died if I wasn't nearly dying giving birth then I would probably still be human because Edward normally gets his way..."

The rest of the night passed in a let's-not-kill-anyone way and it was actually pretty fun. I mean when you put aside the fact that we are meant to be mortal enemies we can get along really well. Except for when Paul lost it and phased which I had to admit seeing in real life for the first time was pretty cool.

Bella got a few calls from Edward during the night and every one of them went the same way. She was on the phone for up to an hour at one point. Edward was really worried because Jacob had just taken Renesmee home and he wanted to know when Bella was going to be home even though she still had a few hours before curfew. Bella and I were the only ones on the beach now because the wolves had gone on patrol.

"Edward I am serious stop calling!" Bella ran her hand through her hair.

"Bella I'm sorry it's just you know how I get when Alice can't see your future anymore. You could be doing anything over there!" Edward exclaimed. I smirked what did he think we were doing? Hooking up? Oh yeah because the place that smells like wet dog is a real turn on.

"What do you think I'm doing? Jacob has Renesmee so he's not onto me and if Damon was gonna do anything he would have done it by now. I'm fine!"

Wait a minute? If I was going to do anything would I have done it by now? I never really thought of this as a day to anything. I just thought I'd get Bella out. I mean I wasn't even _thinking _about that...

"I'm sorry love, I just worry."

"I know you do, but can't you trust me? I told you that I'm fine, I know it's okay to call but you should've only called ONCE. I don't need you checking up on me all the time. I know that your very protective but I told you I'm not breakable anymore!"

"That's what you think," I muttered.

"Just please be home soon love,"

Bella hung up and came over to me. "I know you were listening."

"I was doing no such thing,"

"Don't lie. I don't blame you though. Edward has been really annoying lately. I thought he was actually going to let me have more freedom now that I'm a vampire but he's given me less. Personally, I don't even know what keeping you away from me is going to do because you obviously keep finding a way to get to me anyway."

"I guess Edward feels like I'm trying to steal you away."

"Why does everyone think I am an object? I am a person I make my own choices and I do not need guidance on who I should see and who I shouldn't. Edward should know by now that I would never cheat on him and he knows better than to think I'd leave him for someone else. I mean he left me and I was devastated and I didn't go to anyone else then what makes him think I'm going to run off with you?"

"I don't know. But Bella I really think you should tell Edward how you feel. You've been letting him keep you under house arrest and that is not making your own decisions."

"You're right Damon I know I should do something about it but I just don't know how to..."

"Come on Bella when you put your mind to it you can really accomplish something. Like on your honeymoon, you really set your mind on getting Edward to have sex with you again and you did that."

"How much detail was in that book?"

"Not a lot I mean not in the sex scenes that's for sure. Although your birth sounded horrible."

"I need to read those books. I have to know how much people know about my life..." Bella sighed. "So you think that Edward will listen to be if I just tell him?"

"Yes Bella. If he doesn't then I'm sure you could get Esme and Carlisle to hold an intervention for him. Or something like that I don't know how someone deals with a controlling husband."

Bella lay her head on my shoulder as we watched the bonfire die down. "I know he's being controlling but I don't understand. It's like when you showed up he thought I was going to run away with you in a second."

"I can understand why he would feel you could run off. I mean he thinks that he can't have everything so he feels he's going to lose something."

"Yeah I really think I should talk to him." Bella stood up and started walking off to her car.

"Hey wait!" I yelled trying to catch up with her.

Did I really just send her back to her husband to make things right in their relationship again? Yep I think I did. What is it with me and my acts of kindness when I love someone or even care about them?

* * *

><p><strong>So I don't think this was the best chapter I've ever written...<strong>

**Anyway thanks for all the reviews :) I know people want Bella and Damon to get together but give it time.**

**The next chapter should be up soon but the meantime check out my YouTube video on why I love Damon: www . youtube . com / watch?v=8sRHvQ2bj60**

**The editing isn't great but I hope you like it. :P**

**xx**


	11. Bella and Edward Going on a Break

**Hi :) I don't know what to say about this chapter yet. But enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Bella went to talk to Edward and it didn't go very well. After I left Bella home she went straight to the cottage. I didn't know if I should be scared so I listened to them. Bella better not say that I said to talk to Edward because I might have ruined their marriage.<p>

"Edward I think that we should take a break." Bella said finally.

"Is this gonna be like in Friends where Ross and Rachel are on a break but Ross cheats and they get into a fight?" Edward asks. Wow, he really does have a lot of free time on his hands. But I mean Friends really? Okay I've seen all the series' too but I don't like to brag.

"What? No it won't we're not gonna cheat...right? Anyway I think if I just stay with Carlisle and Esme for a while we can just relax and stop worrying."

"Yeah because sending you into the arms of Damon is going to do that."

"I am not in love with Damon! Edward I don't know why you're so paranoid I mean I keep telling you I don't like him why don't you believe me?"

"I don't know what to believe...I mean you assure me of these things and then you leave to go off with Damon. That doesn't make me feel better."

"You're insane. I think of Damon like I do Emmett a brother at the most. And if I was to ever disappear with him it would not be by choice trust me."

"...maybe you're right. This break will be good for us. I just don't want to lose you Bella I spent a century and a half looking for you. I don't want to go through that again."

"You won't you'll just be alone for a while to get the control freak out of you and then we can get back to the way we were."

Edward's POV

The way we were...that sounded good. I really missed Bella and I guess she was right. If I kept pulling her closer she would pull away. I need to make it up to her and if she needs time alone that's what I'll do.

"You sure?" I checked again. I didn't want to be away from her even if it wasn't by far.

"Yes. Don't worry I'll check in everyday. I just need some time." Bella wrapped her arms around my waist and I knew that this whole argument had blown over.

"Of course, anything for you love." I kissed her softly. "I promise when you come back everything will go back to the way it was. Before Damon and his friends showed up."

"Sounds good," Bella smiled and put her head on my chest. We stood in the middle of the hallway like that for a while just hugging each other.

I knew if I didn't learn how to contain my jealousy then Bella would really be gone. Maybe I should become friends with Damon, learn what his intentions really are.

Finally Bella released her grip and we went to pack her things. I didn't want her to go tonight but she said the sooner things were smoothed out the better.

So the whole time Bella was packing I was kissing her and holding her. I really didn't want her to go. Eventually she gave in and I got to spend one last night with my beloved.

Damon's POV

Ugh great. Now I had to wait another day. I was so set on Bella coming over tonight so I could be a good friend when she got upset but now the plan has been set back.

I know I should be effected about what they said to each other about me but I'm not too worried. Bella and Edward will have more fights and soon Bella will be mine.

"Damon you're eavesdropping again aren't you?" Stefan assumed as he sat next to me on the patio in the back yard.

"Maybe a little. Edward and Bella had their first married couple fight. And it's all because of me." I said proudly.

"What is it with you? Why are you so set on destroying Edward's life?"

"Oh so you're on Edward's side. Well I expected as much but I never thought it would hurt this much brother."

"Well no one else seems to be thinking about how he'll be effected by all of this. He'll be heartbroken and you know that not many people take heartbreak well."

"Haha I know that you're talking about me and that won't happen to him."

"You don't know that."

"Are you gonna start this crap?" I stood up. "Because I'm not listening. You're gonna try and make me feel guilty for this and I'm not going to. Sorry brother I don't have as many feelings as you." I walked away before he could say more.

(***)

The next day Bella arrived at the time of 8:30 in the morning look a little sad. She even had a little suitcase and a note. She looked like an orphan.

_To whoever opens the door I pray it's not Damon,_  
><em>Bella is here for a while so we can 'take a break' it was hard to let her do this but we both decided it's for the best.<em>  
><em>If you have any questions about Bella let me know but for the most part she'll be staying with Esme and Alice so talk to them if you want to talk to Bella. Also if you aren't Esme or Alice please take Bella to one of them after reading this letter.<em>  
><em>The reason there's a letter is because Bella and I had a little tiff this morning but it's smoothed over she's just upset and isn't talking for a while but that should change soon.<em>  
><em>Send my love to Bella and if she needs anything please contact me.<em>  
><em>Yours Sincerely,<em>  
><em>Edward Anthony Mason Cullen<em>

"...So Bella..." I started. This was weird because Edward specifically didn't want me to answer the door. "You're really doing this?"

Bella nodded once and pointed to the part of the note where it talks about taking her to Alice or Esme.

"Right sure," I took her hand and showed her to Alice in the living room.

"What did you do?" Alice accused as soon as she saw Bella. "I had a vision of your evil ways. How could you put Edward and Bella through such a thing!" Alice took Bella's hand and sat her down on the couch. "And to think I thought you were cute!"

I walked off knowing if I didn't I would just get more abuse. It was frustrating that Bella wasn't talking right now. It means that she won't be talking to me for a very long time. She'll blame me for all of this I'm sure I mean I was the one who told her to tell Edward how she felt. In a different light she might actually thank me but I think that comes after the hating.

Bella's POV

I hate Damon.

I don't know why he thought this was a good idea. I don't mind taking a break from Edward but it was sad. He really didn't want me to go and the only reason I didn't show up here last night when I was supposed to was because Edward was doing everything in his power to stop me. And I mean EVERYTHING he would not stop with the touching and the kissing and soon it became sex. I hate his sexiness sometimes.

Especially now, when I tried to get up this morning he stopped me and we had a little fight about how Edward was controlling me again because he wouldn't let me leave. I felt bad mostly because Renesmee was around when we had the fight this time.

I tried to explain to Renesmee that what Edward and I were going through wasn't a big deal but I knew she was smarter than that. I just don't know what to think anymore. I hope it doesn't come to what I fear. I mean I can't leave Edward! I shouldn't, his possessiveness we can work through I'm sure of it. When Damon leaves things will go back to normal...I hope.

"Bella?" Alice was looking at me with concern. She must've seen this coming.

"Yes Alice?" I turned to her.

"Are you okay? I mean do you really think being away from Edward is going to help any?"

"I don't know anymore Alice. I just know that if I didn't leave I'd be back under house arrest. At least now Edward has some time to think and maybe he'll see I don't need him _all _the time."

"I don't see that happening Bella. Edward really cares about you and he'll protect you at all costs. I think he still sees you as a fragile human...most of the time. Just give him some time, talk more and I think everything will be fine and during your stay, keep the hell away from Damon."

"Why? He's my friend." I protested. Why does everyone think I'm going to run off with Damon?

"He is not your friend. Bella, Damon wants nothing more than to take you for himself. Do you really think he would be spending that much time with you if he wasn't? He's ten times worse than Jacob and because you're nice you don't see it."

"Alice I don't care what Damon's intentions are. He's my friend and I need him right now. He can harp after me all he wants but he's not going to get what he wants. I'm smarter than that."

"You're right I should trust you." Alice sighed. "So what do you want to do? It's been a while since we've hung out."

"I don't know. I just want to lie down." Or see Damon.

"Okay well you do that I'll check on you soon."

She knows what I'm doing but she's trusting me...that's a good sign.

I went to find Damon but I got Elena instead. She was hanging about the room that Esme let them stay in. I don't see how all six of them stay in the same room it must be annoying.

"Hey Elena," I smiled.

"Hi Bella," Elena said sympathetically. No doubt Stefan told her what was going on. "So I heard about you and Edward."

"Yeah I think everyone has. But don't worry about it. I'm fine, I think that Edward and I made the right choice. And if Damon thinks he's going to break us up he can think again."

Elena smiled. "That's good to hear because he's been trying really hard."

"What do you mean is he doing this on purpose?" Because if he is he is gonna get an ass kicking of a lifetime and he's the type of vampire than can die with a pencil stuck through him.

"Well...I shouldn't say but he does have his eye on you. I mean who wouldn't you are pretty and I have seen Stefan staring quite a few times. Just face it Bella we're vampire bait we can't help it." Elena confessed.

"...I just don't know what his plan is. But I want to find out. If he's trying to break Edward and I up on purpose he has another thing coming. He knows that it's never going to happen right?"

"I don't even know what the hell is going on in his head anymore just beware. Us vampire bait have to stick together!"

"True," I smiled, "and thanks Elena."

"No problem just watch your back. Damon can be very persuasive and you never know if he means what he says or not."

"Yeah I know..." I sighed and flopped down on the nearest bed.

"Hey it's Bella!" Bonnie exclaimed. "What brings you here?"

"I think I'm in need of female company. I have been too involved with Edward and Damon that I need some girl time!"

"Well you've come to the right room!"

I looked up to see Bonnie, Meredith and Caroline hovering over me. Well it could be worse it could've just been Alice and Rosalie. I am so glad I have fresh faces to hang out with.

Damon's POV

After I left Bella and Alice I went to the cottage. I know I shouldn't have but I felt if I could convince Edward to get more possessive then Bella would come back and have another fight.

I was playing on the possessive card because I knew it wouldn't take long for Edward to go off. Finding something else to piss him off wasn't that hard either but first I had to find it.

"Damon what are you doing here?" Edward asked. He was being civil what does that mean?

"I just wanted to apologise for everything." I explained. "I know I have been a dick but I want you to know that I'll stop."

"I don't believe you, I never have." Edward sighed. "But come in any way I think we should talk."

I sat down with Edward. This should be good I had a feeling he wanted to talk to me about Bella it was only a matter of time, besides maybe if I provoke him I could find out what else bothers him. Other than yours truly.

"I know you want me to stay away from Bella but I won't. We're friends and I think we should be allowed to hang out." I started.

"I know and I think you're good for Bella but I don't want you thinking that means you can run off with her. I know Bella and I know that with enough persuasion she might just do as she's asked and I don't want that to happen. And if you really wanted your friendship with Bella to work you wouldn't do that either."

"Of course I know she's loyal to you here and as much as I try I can't get her to see things from my point of view. I don't even know how Jacob got her to _consider_..."

"Well he could give her something I couldn't. But even you can't do that she's got everything she wants here and so I don't see why she has a reason to leave."

"That's what I thought..." I sighed.

"Can I ask you a favour?" I could tell he wasn't too happy about it but he knows that I'd do it anyway.

"Sure,"

"Can you please tell Bella that she was right and I'm overreacting? I want her to know that I don't need this time and I want her back as soon as possible. I know it's selfish of me but I can't help it. Being away from Bella is total agony I want her back."

"I get it dude. You can't handle being away from your safety blanket. Bella's fine okay, she's with Elena, Bonnie, Caroline and Meredith. She needs a girl time relax she'll be back soon."

"Thank you Damon."

"No problem." I decided to leave, I knew I wasn't going to get anything out of him now and also I knew he had his own plan going on. Why are vampires so sneaky?

I went back to the Cullen house and thought for a while about what I could do. I know that tomorrow Bella would be happy to talk to me and that way we can maybe become closer, I knew Edward was thinking of a plan to destroy my plan and I knew the Cullens were also on guard to destroy my plans and everyone I brought with me to Forks is trying to stay out of it.

I really need to get some allies because if all this goes wrong I have no one on my side...so what do I do?

* * *

><p><strong>Well? I think this was a little bit of a filler chapter but at the same time not? Anyway things will be moving along in the next chapter.<strong>

**To be honest I think I have been a tiny bit distracted in this chapter I just hope it wasn't that noticeble... :/**

**Anyway the next chapter and everything will be back on track.**

**Review let me know what you think.**

**xx**


	12. Damn it Elena! PS Beta needed!

**WARNING: The chapter ahead is extremely suckish and if you never read this story again I totally understand.**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

I was sad when Elena and her friends said good night to me. They were tired and needed rest and I didn't so now I was alone. I guess I could go to Alice but she would just talk about how I should stop being stupid and stay away from Damon and Esme would probably say the same.

I was sitting in the living room staring at my Facebook page. Yes I have Facebook, it was Alice's idea or something but I don't mind it. Edward was online...I thought I should talk to him but I didn't know what to say. I had thought about going back home a few times but I didn't know if that would be a good or a bad thing.

"Facebooking are we?" Damon asked.

"Oh I thought everyone was sleeping." I said clicking Edward's profile picture.

"Nope, I know I should get some rest but I can't sleep." Damon sat next to me.

"Yeah well I can't sleep period. What do you want? Come to destroy my life?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Elena told me that you wanted to break me and Edward up. Why would you do that?"

Damon's POV

Oh God. Why is this happening?

I didn't know what to say. I know that Bella will be hurt if she found out this was a bet because then this would turn into some really bad teen movie but I don't want that to happen.

"I am not trying to do such a thing. I am just trying to get you to see that you've probably made the biggest mistake of your life." New plan, convince Bella this is not the life for her but be so much better at it than Jacob.

"Get in line buddy; I think Jacob still has a few hundred more speeches up his arm." Bella laughed.

"I am serious, why do you want to do this to yourself?"

"Do what? What could I possibly be doing wrong with my life now?" Bella turned to me obviously irritated.

"Alright I get that you hate the idea of me bringing it up again but I have to. You have to know what I think of your life."

"No I don't Damon I am sick of people judging me on what I do and it's even worse knowing that millions of people are judging me every day because some bitch published my life into a book and is making millions out of it! So Damon as much as I'd _love _to hear what _you _personally think about me and my life I don't need to." Bella closed her laptop and stormed off.

Shit. Now Bella decides to be all strong. Like she couldn't do that before when she was trying to get killed or when it came to picking between Edward and Jacob I mean she was so weak before.

Bella's POV

I stormed off from Damon and tried to find someone to talk to. Thank God Elena was around. She just seems to be there all the time and we really bond because of the whole vampire bait thing. I feel bad for Elena especially the doppelganger thing I mean it would really suck to have your evil 'twin' around all the time.

"Hey Bella, what's up?" Elena asked. I took a seat next to her in Alice's room. I think Alice was holding a sleepover or something, the rest of the girls were in the closet.

"Ugh Damon, what is the deal with him? I mean he's starting to get annoying he just tried to tell me what a mistake a made in being with Edward."

"Really? I don't know what he's talking about I think that you made the best decision you could have ever made. I mean you and Edward are so amazing together. I get why you are taking the time away from him because he got a little overprotective but if anything you should go back over there tomorrow and tell him that you know why he was acting that way and go back home. I'm sure Edward feels the same way."

"I know Elena but I don't know if I'm ready yet. I don't even know what I would go and say to him. Also why does everyone keep saying I should tell Edward how I'm feeling all the time? I mean if Damon hadn't of said anything I'd still be over there forbidden to see anyone."

"Well that's how we do things in Fell's Church. I don't know how you do it here but it doesn't seem to be as effective."

I sighed I knew Elena was right. I guess it would be easier just to go back over to Edward and talk to him and work things out. I'm sure by now Edward has thought things through...but if he had then why hasn't _he _come over here?

Damon's POV

God damn it Elena! Why is she messing up my plan? I know that she's doing this on her own will. Stefan is too busy convincing me that this is a stupid bet...unless they are teamed against me on this and are doing this on purpose. I don't know why those two are always ruining my fun. The next time I go to a supposedly fictional place to meet fictional characters I'm going without them.

I need to find a way to get those two out of the picture and maybe I can get Bella to listen to me again. Or Edward...yeah maybe I can get to him. Although I think that could be harder I mean he's set on this belief that Bella is the reason for his existence...hmm I guess I can try to get through to Bella one more time before I try Edward.

When Elena came downstairs to get a drink I stepped in front of her. "Hey Elena what are you doing?"

"Getting a glass of water," Elena walked around me but I stopped her again.

"No I mean what are you doing talking to Bella?"

"I'm trying to be a friend and I'm being honest so why don't you give up the bet and go home." Elena pushed me and walked around me once again finally making it to the kitchen.

I didn't get hurt because of her push but I was annoyed I followed her again. "Why should I give up what I want to do? Why does everyone else get to be happy but me? That's always the case. Everyone else gets what they want but when Damon wants something he can't because people get hurt when I'm happy."

"Maybe you should try finding love without destroying someone else's." Elena suggested taking a sip of water.

I laughed. "Fall in love? Do you know how hard it is to find love? I mean just because you found it first try doesn't mean everyone will. That includes people already married. Besides you can fall in love more than once."

"Yes well Bella knows that and if she was in love with you, you know she'd still pick Edward because they're meant to be together."

"Are you saying that woman that took Bella's story and made it global couldn't have made the love sound just that much more fictional? I mean for all we know Bella and Edward have a terrible relationship."

"Right you believe whatever you want to Damon I have to go."

"If you really cared about your humanity I think you should back off from Bella."

"What? You're going to turn me into a vampire?"

"Yes, it'll be fun two Katherines Stefan will hate you soon and it'll be awesome."

"Damon you know for a fact that when I'm a vampire I won't automatically become like Katherine and also Stefan would never let that happen."

"Yeah well there are ways to keep Stefan in the dark. Plus I could just lock you in a room with Katherine she'd love an evil twin."

"Fine I'll leave Bella alone for two days. That's all you get otherwise she'll know something's up just stop thinking you can get everything you want just because you threaten people."

"Uh huh whatever."

(***)

The next couple of days was just really bad. Bella was still refusing to talk to me and so I had no chance to do anything that I wanted to do. Which sucks because I had this whole speech planned out and I was sure by the end of it Bella would be ready to leave Edward.

"Damon can you please stop! I don't care what you have to say, I'm not interested that your in love with me and if I ever get tired of my life here I'll give you a call."

"Really?"

"Yes but you'll be waiting a long time because I don't think I'll be sick of this place until the day I die."

"That can be arranged."

"The hell it will!" Edward appeared in front of Bella at that second.

"Oh great," I sighed. "I didn't mean what I said okay I was just so into this whole thing that I forgot what I was really talking about."

"I don't care I've had enough of you and trying to tell Bella what she should be doing with her life. I was going to let you two hang out together once Bella came home but I don't think I will anymore you're upsetting her."

Bella wrapped her arms around Edward then. "I wanna go home."

"Okay let's go Bella."

Edward and Bella left then I was left sitting around. Great. This is not going well. I am gonna lose this bet so bad.

* * *

><p><strong>I think I need a beta. I am freaking out over here trying to figure out where this story is going but I don't have an idea.<strong>

**So if you're interested please PM me because I really need help!**

**If I get a beta and they are willing to help me fix this chapter then I'll repost.**

**On another note...I hope you don't abandon me and if I do get a beta I hope that you will wait patiently until we can work out the plan for the next couple of chapters.**

**xx**


	13. Hiatus

Hello,

So...I have been trying to write something for this story for the past week and the truth is, it's really not happening. I don't know if I have lost interest for good or not. But I wanted to let you know I am putting the story on hiatus until further notice. I know it's bad when a story you really like is deleted but everyone has their reasons for doing it. So if I do decide to delete the story I will give you warning but until then the story is being put to a stop. I haven't decided if I should go back to it or not just give me some time.

Thanks for understanding,

~ CullenGirl1901

xx


End file.
